I Finally Found You Again
by Drarry Lover
Summary: Harry and Draco finally get together their final year but after their second date the war breaks out. Harry goes to fight. Draco goes on to be a healer thanks to Snape. When Draco finds Harry again he's deathly ill. Can Draco save him? Or is he too late?


I Finally Found You Again

There was a knock on the door 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus Lupin opened the door to find a tall slender male with long blond hair just past his shoulder blades, tied back into a neat ponytail. As the blond turned around, Remus was looking at the face that belonged to Draco Malfoy. He was wearing a healers cloak and the healers badge on the lapel. Only the top 5 healers wore this badge. Remus has also heard talk that Draco Malfoy was one of the top healers around these days.

"Someone call for a healer ?" he asked.

Slightly shocked at who it was, he hesitated for a fast moment; "Yes, come right this way."

As the got closed to the stairs they heard someone retching then immediately cough violently. Draco walked into the room he saw Sirius Black leaning over someone in a fairly large bed. Draco got closer Sirius stepped aside (he to was slightly taken aback to see Malfoy as he eyed his healers badge) to let the healer see the patient.

As Draco got closer he was disheartened to see his former rival in such terrible shape.

"Harry? This is Harry Potter ?" He asked in disbelief. Both men nodded. Harry was 5 shades paler than Draco. Dark rings around his eyes, His cheeks were sunken in.

"Is this who was retching and coughing just a minute ago ?"

"Yes, he's been doing that and has had a fever for the past 36 hours." Sirius said. Draco put the back of two fingers to the gland in Harry's hot throat. The numbers 103.8 showed up on the back of his hand. Sirius and Remus were shocked to say the least. They didn't realize his fever was that high.

"You do realize he should be admitted into the hospital." he said in a calm voice as he looked at both of them.

"No, no hospital. The media would have a field day. They would have Harry on his death bed with one foot in the ground." Remus said. Draco opened Harry's night shirt and was horrified again to see his ribs. His eyes traveled down his torso. Draco saw Harry's prominent hip bones.

"They wouldn't be too far off the mark would they ?" as he pulled back the covers and showed a skeleton with skin that was suppose to be their godson that they loved so dearly. "Are you trying to kill your godson ?" Draco said in an angry tone. Sirius stumbled back and almost fell if not for his partner catching him, both being dumbfounded at the ghastly sight.

"Sirius, how could this happen and us not notice ?" Remus asked with disbelief.

"That's what I'd like to know." Draco asked still in an angry tone." I should admit him into the hospital for malnutrition alone. Another 24 hours without medical attention and you very well could have been looking at the ghost of Harry Potter."

"Malfoy, please no hospital for Harry's sake" Sirius pleaded.

"I would be doing it for Harry's sake. To hell with the media, what's more important, gossip in a few rag mags or his _LIFE ?_ But... we'll see if he responds to my treatment by late afternoon, he'll stay put, if not he will be admitted with no hassles from either of you, alright ?" Both men nodded as they looked at their unconscious godson.

Draco took off his cloak and rolled up his sleeves to just below the elbow and went to work on his patient. Sirius and Remus started to leave the room.

"Would one of you please bring me some ice ?" The two men nodded and went down stairs. Draco gently put one hand on Harry's hot bare chest over his heart, the other hand over his own ear and closed his eyes. He could see and hear Harry's heart and lungs were in distress. That's why his chest was raising and falling harder than it should have been for a man of 24 years old. He then started an IV in his arm. Starting to get the fluids back in his body hoping it would help with the fever.

When they got to the kitchen Sirius broke down and collapsed. Remus went to his side and held his werewolf. He howled with grief. "We can't lose him, we just can't !" he wailed. Remus held his lover close as he tried to console him.

"Siri, he's getting good care now. I've heard Draco Malfoy is one of the top 2 healers in the Wizarding world. I just hope we didn't call him too late. You know Siri, I bet he got this illness from that muggle orphanage he visits so often. Didn't he say some of them were sick last week when took all those toys over there ?"

"Yes, yes he did." Sirius said remembering. "I'll call over there and find out what's going on and you take the ice upstairs." Remus nodded in agreement.

When Remus got upstairs he saw Draco sitting on Harry's bed giving him a sponge bath trying to bring down the fever. Draco had conjured a small table, which held a bowl of cool water. Remus also saw an IV in Harry's arm, attached to a hanging bag of liquid. "Can't you take the fever away ?" Remus asked as he handed Draco a cup of ice.

"Sure I can but until we know what kind of infection he has and how to treat it, the fever will keep coming back never going down. Do you know if he's been around anyone whose been sick lately?"

Just then Sirius came walking into the room. "I just got off the phone with the orphanage. Mrs. Schroeder, the muggle who runs the orphanage said more than half the kids are sick with the flu. She said they have children ranging in age from 4 months to 17 years. She asked where Harry was and I told her he was sick. She said she was afraid of that. She said last week he was holding a 16 month old baby boy who was real sick with high fever and vomiting. He had the child on his shoulder when the baby threw up all over his shirt front and back, she said he even had it all over his neck and hair. He just smiled and handed the child to another adult and left. She said she really didn't expect to see him for the rest of the day but he was back less than 30 minutes later, all cleaned up and a huge box of freeze pops for the children who could tolerate them. He stayed till after 8pm that night when we told him to go home. She said he looked dead on his feet. He was back the next morning at 7:30 sharp with a big bag of toys and books and things. Some of the children called him Santa Clause? He got such a kick out of it as all the children crowed around him. Who ever Santa Clause is."

"Sirius, I remember that night, he came home late, we had a dinner plate waiting for him. He said he was too tired to eat and that he had a sandwich there with the kids and went straight to bed." Remus replied.

"Well he's been lying to us because I asked her if he ever eats with the children. She said only once about 4 months ago when it was the triplets 5th birthday and he ordered 4 sheet pizzas and monstrous cake with ice cream for all the children and staff. There's about 57 children and 6 staff. Said they were always under staffed and he loves the kids as much as they love him. He tells them every time the kids ask him to eat with them, he says that's their food and he won't take it away from them and that he'll eat when he gets home."

"Does he eat dinner with you ?" Draco asked as he gently rubbed ice on Harry's extremely dry lips.

The couple looked at each other. "Sometimes." was the reply.

"Out of a week how many times ?" Draco asked again, now looking at the pair.

"3 maybe 4 times." Sirius said softly with guilt on his face.

"So Harry has been wasting away under your very noses and you didn't see it ? When was the last time you hugged him? Didn't either you notice any changes in his face?" the healer asked.

"Just last week." Sirius said "It was a quick hug and he hugged me from behind. I asked for one and he said just a minute and then a few minutes later he came up from behind and hugged me." the werewolf's head bowed.

"I hugged him last week as well." Remus said but then his voice got soft with guilt. "But he had his heavy coat on. He must have used a glamor charm so we wouldn't notice the changes in his face."

"You two need to pay better attention to his eating habits. Do either of you know why he's not eating ? How is he sleeping ?"

"I know he still has nightmares at least twice a week." Sirius said "because we hear him screaming. He gets pissed off if we come into him after he's had one saying that he's not a baby anymore and he doesn't need or want us to hold his hand or coddle him. Sometimes we come down in the morning and see him sleeping at the table. Neither of us knew he wasn't eating properly. Just after the war Harry was quite depressed but then he started going to this orphanage to work with the children there. So we thought his depression was gone. He generally seemed like himself again. He wouldn't tell us why he was depressed. We just figured it was because of all the people that lost their lives because of the war and that he couldn't save them. We think that's why he still has nightmares. You know Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Aurthur and Molly Weasley and the twins are among the dead and Hagrid as well."

Draco nodded he knew those people were dead but right now his main concern was for the unconscious, deathly ill man in the bed. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

"Tell me, why did you wait so long to call for a healer?" Draco asked.

The two men looked at each other. Remus spoke.

"Five days ago I noticed Harry was looking flushed and very tired when he came home from the being with the kids. I felt his forehead. He had a fever then. I directed him to his warm dinner and told him to take the fever potion after he had eaten. He complained he was too tired to eat. I told him he had to eat regardless. Fifteen minutes I came back to the kitchen to see his plate in the sink with about half his dinner gone and the empty vial next to it. Harry had gone to bed. I touched his face and forehead before I went to bed that night and he felt normal. I honestly thought it was just a little fever nothing serious."

"Harry seemed fine the next morning. He said his goodbyes to us as he grabbed an apple as he rushed out the door like he aways does. When he came home that night 3 hours earlier than usual, he said he was really tired but he did eat dinner but again only half and went right to bed. His color looked ok then. He just looked really tired."

"Yesterday morning Sirius found him in the shower huddled in the corner, warm water still running, shaking uncontrollably. His lips had turned purple. Sirius dressed him quickly with a drying charm and tucked him into bed while I fetched some potions and some broth and dry toast. He wouldn't eat the toast, said his throat hurt too much but did drink the broth. The fever potions I gave him helped but the stomach settling potion did no good. I tried a cooling charm on him but then he started to shake again so of course I stopped that. So he ate crushed ice and broth all day with fever potions. When we went to bed last night, his temperature was 99.6 Early this morning I checked on him and his fever had gone back up to 103.4 and he wouldn't wake up to. Sirius helped me to get him to swallow more fever potion, then I called for a healer. I guess that's why he was retching as we were coming upstairs."

Draco sighed and looked at Harry then back at the men."I know he's 24 years old and you might think that he's old enough to take care of himself but he isn't doing a very good job of it is he? So that's where you have to step in and help him and if I know Harry, he'll get pissed off. So you tell him, either he does or you will. It's that simple. Here's an idea of what you're up against. For his height and bone structure he should weigh no less than 170 pounds and not over 190 and right now I'd say he's about 110 pounds. In school he was always skinny but healthy. He had to be in order to kick my ass." Draco chuckled softy with a small sad smile.

Draco took the ice and rubbed it gently on Harry's severely dry lips again. Harry moaned ever so softly. Draco barely heard it. He smiled. "One of you can take over light pressure and not too much you don't want to freeze his lips just help relieve some of the dryness. I'm off to make his potion."

"So Malfoy, Harry has the muggle flu then right ?" Remus asked. Draco stood up to leave and Sirius sat down and continued with the ice.

"Yes he does but it's twice as bad for wizards as it is for muggles because it effects us twice as fast as muggles.  
It also effects our magic core and vital organs. That's why he's breathing heavy and has that cough. It's started to effect his heart and lungs. That's why I don't have anytime to waste so if you'll excuse me. I have some brewing to do." And with that Draco was gone.

HP luvs DM

An hour and a half Draco was back with a big flask of dark crimson potion." This has to be administered just so. Too much could be deadly, not enough won't do any good." Draco explained and Remus interrupted.

"Draco, why don't you stay till he's well enough to hold his own or till he no longer needs the potion, that is if you don't have other obligations like a wife or something or other patients." Sirius suggested. "This way you could give him the potion yourself, then we can all rest at ease knowing he's getting the best possible care."

Draco smiled at the compliment. He then looked at Harry."I guess I could stay for a day or so for Harry's benefit." Draco said in a professional tone.

"That's great." Sirius said. "We can conjure up another bed or a chase lounge for you right here in this room or down the hall. What ever you prefer."

Draco thought for a moment. "Well, I want to stay right here to keep an eye on him in case he get worse. He shouldn't though now that he's on medication but it never hurts to be on the safe side. A chase lounge will do nicely thank you, over here but not too far away. I want to be able to hear him if and when he wakes up or if he has a nightmare. And a nice chair at his bedside as well please." Draco filled a dropper with potion as he spoke. Sat part way on the bed and took Harry in his arms pulled him close while tilting his head back he gently opened Harry's mouth and gave him small amounts at a time of the potion he made for his patient.

Sirius and Remus smiled at this. Draco looked up to see the two men smiling at him.

"What? It'll help to go down his throat better and less chance of him choking if I hold him like this." The two men didn't say anything. They just smiled and nodded and left the room. Still holding Harry after a few minutes Draco whispered; "What happened to you my love ? I just hope it's not too late." Draco kissed the top of Harry's warm head and then rested his cheek there for a few minutes. Remus and Sirius saw and heard everything. They didn't mean to ease drop. They were bringing a lunch tray up for Draco when they saw the sweet display of affection Draco bestowed to Harry. After a minute or so Draco carefully raised Harry up enough so he could slide off the bed to lay Harry back down gently and covered him back up, stroked his warm pale cheek and smiled with concern.

"Knock knock" Remus said as he walked in carrying Draco's lunch tray. "You need to keep your strength up as well if you're going to do Harry any good." Sirius said.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Draco said with a nod. "Could one of you show me where Harry's clean boxers and pajamas are? So when I give him another sponge bath later I can change him out of the sweaty ones he's now wearing and maybe later one of you can help me change his sheets. That is unless one of you would rather give him a sponge bath, it'll help bring down his fever."

"Oh no Draco, you were doing such a fine job of it earlier, you go right a head. I don't know if we could do as good a job as you but one of us will help you change his sheets just say when. All his clothes are over there in that dresser. Boxers top draw, pajamas bottom draw. Also feel free to use his shower while your here. If you need to get a change of clothes just let one of us know and we'll come and sit with him if you think it's required till you get back." Sirius offered.

"That's fine, thank you for your hospitality." Draco said graciously with a small smile.

"Oh no thank you healer Malfoy, for taking care of our Harry. Don't know what we would've done without you. Can't think of any other healer that would go the extra mile like you have and stay to make sure he pulls out of this ok." Sirius said kindly.

Draco just pressed his lips together for a thin smile and a nod. "I do what I can for my patients." Draco sipped his tea. "It's almost time for Harry to have more potion then I'll give him a sponge bath and then I'll be ready to change his sheets, so let's say 90 minutes ?"

"Very well." Remus said one of us will be up here in 90 minutes to assist you in anyway we can." Both men left the room taking Draco's lunch tray. When they got down stairs they looked at each other Sirius pulled Remus to him after he set the tray down.

"Clearly this young healer has a crush on our Harry. Wonder if it's carried over from school. Does Harry have the same feelings or does he still think of him as a rival. Or we could ask Draco if you think he'd admit to it. He just might tell us to mind our own damn business, or totally deny the accusation." Both let out a heavy sigh. "We'll just have to wait and see." Sirius said before he kissed his mate.

DM luvs HP

Draco went over to Harry's dresser to get him some clean clothes for after his bath. Opened the top draw and picked up a pair of boxers and saw 2 thongs. One was silvery green satin with diamond studs and the other was a steamy red velvet with little gold heart studs. He dropped the boxers back in the draw for a moment and picked up the two pretty shiny thongs. His eyes opened wide, his heart began to race, he licked his lips, his stomach did a flip all at the thought of Harry wearing these. Draco let out a groan then whipped his head around to see the still unconscious man.

"You kinky little devil you." he said with a sly smirk that turned into a grin. "I would've never thought you had it in you or on you for that matter." he said still grinning. He gave another groan, then a low sexy voice; "What I wouldn't give to see you in these, Oh gods Harry !" he said with another soft moan. He than realized he had a the start of a raging hard on. He quickly put them back down the way he found them covered them with another pair of boxers and grabbed a different pair of boxers and clean pair of pajamas.

Scolding himself. No it will never do to have a hard on while giving the man he has fancied for almost half his life a sponge bath. He decided to fill the bowl the muggle way with warm water and very mild soap to take his mind off the treasures that he saw in Harry's dresser. It worked well until he saw Harry's bits. Even soft they were fairly... large, and oh Merlin were they beautiful. He licked his lips and swallowed hard. Now he had to pick up the gorgeous cock and wash it gently. Harry's last sponge bath he didn't go below the waist and now..Then his professional voice in his head took over and told him to get on with it and finish the task at hand. The task at hand was Harry's cock breathtaking as it was. Another voice coaxed him on _Come on Draco you can do this, just go slow and easy like it were your own. _That seemed to help and he was able to finish he even managed to give a good gentle swipe to his beautiful balls. Then with the soft towel he had over his shoulder he dried off the areas he washed again picking up his dick again this time to dry it. Now he was able to move on to his back. He carefully set the bowl of water on the bed behind Harry and carefully rolled Harry towards him so he was on his side so Draco could wash his backside.

Harry's back made Draco cringe. His shoulder blades looked like wings. His ass cheeks were very small. Skin sagged on them. He took the wash cloth to his back, shoulders, and butt, and dried him off again. He rolled Harry on to his back again.. Took the bowl of water off the bed and proceeded to dress him. He slid the navy blue boxers over his feet up his legs slid his hand under the small of his back and lifted up slowly so he could slid the boxers up to his hips and was slightly surprised how light he was. It was a good thing he was laying down or the boxers would have fallen down, same thing with his pajama pants His collar bone and shoulder bones were also protruding out as well, He slid in one arm into the pajama top then took Harry in his arms again and leaned him against his chest as he pulled the rest of his night shirt around the bony man. Draco looked at his sunken cheeks and droopy skin. Pressed his lips to Harry's scar that made him who he is to so many people. Tears rolled down Draco's cheeks. He held the thin man to him for a few minutes. Kissed the top of his head and tenderly laid him back down and buttoned his shirt. Brushed Harry's hair and covered him up while tears made his face wet.

He sat there for a minute and looked at his once beautiful face and shook his head. He looked like he was 80 years old and very sad.

"If I have to put you under a spell, hex you, tie you down in a chair and force feed you, you will eat and put the weight back on. I will not stand by and let you kill yourself Harry, you're breaking my heart seeing you like this. I don't know what your problem is but I'll help you if you'll let me. I promise you." Draco put his head in his hands and cried softly. After a few minutes Draco felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright son, we feel the same way you do." Draco looked up and saw Sirius next to him who had tears in his eyes and Remus to. Draco hugged the man putting his head on his chest. Remus petted Draco's hair the three of them shared a group hug and sobbed over Harry's sorry condition. After a good sob they straightened up and stopped crying so they could change Harry's bedding. Sirius sat in the chair holding Harry's frail, limp body, while Draco and Remus zapped fresh linens and a fresh blanket with new fluffy pillows on his bed. Sirius put him back in bed.

"Draco when is Harry due for more potion ?" Remus asked.

Draco looked at his watch "In a half hour, why ?"

"I want you to go down stairs and take a break for a half hour, wash your face. Maybe go get a change of clothes for tomorrow. You've been here with Harry since you got here at 7 am with no break it's now 3:30 Go take a break for a half hour, you look like you could use it." Draco looked at Sirius who agreed with his mate.

"Yeah, maybe I will go and get a change of clothes while I have the chance. You have my mobile number in case something changes right ?" They both nodded. "I'll be back in time for his next dose."

Draco Apparated out. "Clearly Sirius, Draco is in love with our Harry."

"That he is mate, that he is. I just hope Harry doesn't break his heart." said Sirius deep in thought.

HP luvs DM

Draco arrived back at his flat and collapsed on his bed overcome with more tears. The other person that shares this flat with heard Draco's sobs and came in to comfort him.

"Draco, son, what happened? Where've you been?" Severus asked in a soothing concerned voice.

"He's just so awful. His shoulder blades look like wings, collar bone, shoulder bones, hip bones all protruding out, his young skin sagging everywhere, his clothes look like there 5 sizes too big, no color to his face what so ever. He looks like a skeleton with skin!" He buried his face in his godfather's neck and shoulder. Draco sobbed his heart out. "He looks like he could die at anytime." He picked his head up and grabbed hold of the front of the mans robes With fear stricken eyes and a voice to match; "He can't die Sev, he just can't , it almost killed me not knowing what happened to him after the war or where he was. Then I find him again like this only to lose him again. It's not fair! He doesn't even know I'm there. Oh god Sev I can't lose him again. It would kill me!"

"Shh Draco, who are you talkin about ?" Snape said in a calming tone."

HHHarry PPotter he's so sssick with the mmmuggle flu." Draco said through sobbing hiccups.

"You've done everything like I taught you? Exact amounts of Dragon's potion, right on time, everything?" Snape questioned.

Draco nodded not lifting his head. "Well Draco my son, now it's up to Merlin and God. All we can do is pray and wait. If there is no change by this time tomorrow he has to be admitted, that means his body has lapsed into a coma and he may never regain consciousness."

"NO Sev, don't say that, NO NO!!"

"Draco, if that's how it is I'm sorry. We've done all we can do. We can't change the way things will be, you knew that when you became a healer."

"Yes but I didn't think it would hit so close to my heart." Draco sobbed.

"Sometimes that's how it is. I'm sorry for that. Just try to deal with it the best that we can. That's all we can do. Right now you need to get a grip on your feelings or you won't do him any good. You know the first rule of healing. You know they could add up to a costly mistake to the patient."

Draco nodded. "Never let your emotions get in the way of your healing." he said in a small voice. Snape nodded his head. He'd taught his student well.

Draco pick his head up and looked at his watch. "I gotta get moving. I just came back for a change of clothes, my tooth brush and this." He grabbed the 5x7 pictured that was on his dresser for the past six years held it to his chest in an effort to stop mores tears from falling as his bottom lip quivered, than stuck it in his bag along with a change of clothes.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Snape asked.

Draco nodded yes. "I don't think his godfather would mind. This way you could see if there's anything I overlooked and make sure I did everything right. Draco said in a small voice. "He's due for more potion at 4."

Snape looked at his watch. "Well we better get moving. It's five of now." Severus grabbed a small bag of his own.

A minute later they were standing in Harry's bedroom with Sirius and Remus.

"I hope you don't mind I brought my mentor a long to make sure I didn't overlook anything." The two men only nodded. They did not object to a second opinion.

Snape went over to look at Harry and was taken aback at the mere sight of what he saw.

Draco filled the dropper with potion and slid on the bed taking Harry into his arms and waited until exactly 4:00. He then gently opened Harry's mouth once more and gave him the potion in small amounts till the dropper was gone. Snape checked Harry's IV and nodded. "Almost time for another bag." Draco nodded.

"Draco, let Harry rest son." Snape said kindly. Draco was reluctant to let go of Harry and did as his godfather asked he knew he was right. Snape gently pulled Harry forward enough to let Draco get off the bed and was shocked when he realized there was hardly anything to him.

"You know this man... Draco cut him off. "I already told them." Draco took Harry's temperature again. "I told them if Harry was responding to my treatment then I would have to admit him and Harry is responding. His temperature is down from what it was when I got here at 7 am. Then it was 103.8 now it's 102.0 and I just gave him his third dose of potion at 4. So at this rate if he keeps doing well by this time tomorrow he should be awake even if only for a few minutes." Draco sounded hopeful.

"But maybe you should tell them what you told me." Draco bowed his head.

Snape turned to speak to Harry's godparents. "I told Draco that if by this time tomorrow there is no change than he has to be admitted into the hospital because that would mean that his body has lapsed into a coma but I see the fever had started to come down and that's a good sign so let's just keep praying he continues to respond. Shall we?"

"Severus would you like to stay for supper, we have plenty." Sirius offered. Snape hesitated for a moment.

"Unless you'd rather eat alone." Remus added. Snape turned and looked at Draco as if looking for an answer.

Draco did not disappoint.

"Sev, you may as well get use to them, cause when Harry is well again these people that just offered you dinner will be my in-laws." Three sets of eyes looked at him in shock. Draco just smiled and went back to rubbing ice on Harry's lips. Draco then noticed Harry's IV bag was empty and stood up to replace it. Glancing over his shoulder at the three as they headed down stairs. Draco replace the old IV bag with a full one.

Draco went over to his bag and took out the picture of the two of them in an embrace and set it on the night stand next to Harry's bed. _Now when he wakes up he'll be able to see it _he thought. "I'm just wondering where yours is like this." Suddenly Harry started whimpering loudly. Draco sat down quickly on Harry's bed and put his cheek next to Harry's and whispered in his ear as he stroked his other cheek .

"Shh Harry, I'm here and I'm never leaving you again, ever." Harry stopped immediately and turned into Draco's touch. Draco was shocked that Harry responded to him as a tear rolled down his cheek. Draco left his hand on his lovers face and whispered in his ear again.

"Come back to me Harry. Open your beautiful eyes and look at me. Tell me you'll be my husband. Come back to me baby. I love you so much." Draco was still caressing his cheek.

"We heard Harry whimper is he awake?" the werewolf asked as all three came running into the room.

Draco sat up quickly."Harry did whimper but did not open his eyes. I put my cheek next to his and whispered that I was here with him and then he calmed down and turned into my touch. I see it as a good sign he hears and understands my voice and responds to touch and there must be some kind of brain activity for him to start to whimper loud enough for you to hear. All good signs right Sev ?"

"Yes Draco, all good signs, he just might pull out of this after all." They smiled with hope.

"Well only paddy here heard the whimper with his sensitive hearing. He hears Harry every time he has nightmares to don't ya Blackie ?" Sirius blushed at his pet name used in front of other people. Sirius just glared at his partner.

DM luvs HP

That night just after giving Harry a dose of potion, Draco tenderly laid him back down. He could have sworn he saw Harry's eyes open. He stared at him for a long time. Nothing, not even a flutter.  
Draco sat in the chair next to his bed and began to read a book. Every now and glancing up to look at Harry. An hour past and again Draco thought Harry opened his eyes again for a few seconds. Draco went to Harry's side and stroked his cheek.

"Are you trying to open your eyes my love?" No response. Draco leaned into Harry's ear; and he whispered;

"Harry my love, please open your beautiful eyes and look at me." Still no response. Draco rested his head gently on Harry's shoulder and exhaled softly. He noticed this lips were so close to Harry's neck. He just couldn't resist giving it a soft kiss and nuzzled against it as he caressed his cheek. "Please Harry wake up."

Draco noticed Harry started to breath deeper; "Harry, do you hear me? Do you feel me touching you?"  
Draco pressed his lips softly to Harry's and had his hands in Harry's hair as he kissed him sweetly. Harry continued to breath deeply. "Harry, please open your eyes baby." Still no response only deep breathing. "Well maybe your godparents can get you to open your eyes"

Draco went to Harry's doorway and called out. Moments later three men were in Harry's room. Draco explained what happened. Leaving out the kissing parts.

"I thought maybe if he he knew his family were here he might respond better to you." Draco stepped aside and let Sirius sit on Harry's bed and talk and caress his cheek like Draco had done. Again Harry started to breath deep. Still no movement. Severus stood next to Draco. He put his arm around his shoulder and put his lips next to Draco's ear;

"You've done well my son." Draco put his head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Sev."

Then Harry's eyes fluttered open for a few seconds. He saw everyones mouth agape, and closed his eyes again.

"Well at least I know now that I'm not going mad. He did open his eyes at me twice before I called you." Draco said with a sigh of relief.

"He is making progress, he is improving. Maybe we can rest a little easier tonight knowing he's on the mend."Snape remarked. Harry's breathing return to normal. Draco took his temperature again. 101.2. Everyone smiled at the numbers. Someone breathed; "Thank Merlin."

Again Sirius and Remus extended their hospitality to Severus."Professor if you care to stay the night there are a few spare bedrooms down the hall. You are more than welcome to any of them. I would just like to say thank you both for your help with Harry. To be honest without your help, I think we would have had to admit him to the hospital to have him receive this level of care. But now thanks to you both he is receiving that same care maybe even better ( Sirius winked at Draco, which made him blush ) in the comfort of his home. Thank you so much, both of you. And now we will say good night. You will call us if there is any change or if he wakes up?" Sirius asked. Draco nodded.

The two men left the room. Draco turned to his godfather; "So are you going to stay the night?"

"Do you want me to?" was the reply.

Draco nodded yes. "I value your opinion more than you know Sev. We're so close to him waking up, I just don't want to screw it up and knowing you're near by is a comfort to me. It helps me keep my head so I don't fall apart like I did this afternoon." Draco hugged the man.

"Alright, I'll stay one night and we'll see how things are in the morning. But I want you to call me even for the slightest change in his condition, understand ?" Draco nodded.

Severus headed for the door. "Sev, thanks again for being there." Draco said kindly.

Snape turned around and looked at him "No problem son." He went down the hall to one of the rooms offered.

HP luvs DM

It was getting late. Draco leaned over and kissed Harry sweetly; "Good night my love." Draco settled down on the chase lounge not too far from Harry's bed and fell asleep. A low candle flickered. He wasn't asleep long before he felt someone standing over him. He looked up to see his Harry wearing that green sparkly thong , nothing else. Looking very healthy and strong, like he did in school when they were dating.

"This is not real. This is a dream, a fantasy of seeing you in that thong." Draco said as his eyes traveled down and saw how gorgeous Harry's bits were right in front of him inches away from his mouth.

"Do I feel like a fantasy ?" Harry asked in a soft seductive voice as he straddled Draco's legs. Harry's soft cock was on Draco's thighs. Draco looked over at the bed. It was empty.

"It's not a dream Draco, this is real. I felt you whisper in my ear telling me to open my eyes. Telling me that you love me. I felt you kiss me like this." Harry took hold of Draco's face so softly and kissed him. His tongue caressed his lips requesting entrance into his mouth. Draco obliged and opened his mouth, his tongue met Harry's. He tasted so good. He wrapped his arms around the man he loved more than his own life. Draco's heart was racing with excitement. The last time they shared a kiss this full of passion was on their last date 6 years ago. Draco whimpered at the sensation, the taste and feel of Harry once again. God how he'd miss Harry and his kisses.

They finally broke the kiss for some much needed air. Harry's eyes were breathtaking sparkling emeralds as he smiled.

"Will you make love to me Draco, Please?" Harry asked so sweetly. But before he could answer he heard someone screaming. He blinked and sexy Harry was gone and Harry in the bed was screaming having a nightmare.

Draco went to him quickly and put his cheek next to Harry's and again whispered in his ear ; "Shh Harry, I'm here with you, shh no one is going to hurt you." Draco was caressing his cheek. and Harry calmed right down. Draco then sat up to see three people standing near him. They all had watched Draco calm Harry quickly and with slightly amazed expressions on their faces. No one said a word and went back to their rooms.

He sat there on Harry's bed and petted his dark thick hair it wasn't as soft as Draco remembered it because of lack of nutrition. He put his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, what are you doing to me ?" Draco sucked in a ragged breath and exhaled the same way. He remembered the dream he had less than 30 minutes ago. It seemed so real. He even saw Harry's bed empty He did feel real. The kiss felt so real. He felt ashamed and guilty for having such thoughts for this man who couldn't even move let alone get out of bed or make love to him like he requested. "In time my love we will be together. I finally found you again. I've waited 6 years what's a few more months. I'd wait another 6 years if need be as long as you're near me. That's how much I love you." Draco softly kissed Harry's neck.

Draco got up and sat in the chair at Harry's bedside. He didn't want to sleep on the chase lounge for fear he'd have another dream like that. That dream seemed to real. It played with his heart and head too much. He couldn't deal with it and then try to take care of Harry in the morning. So he took a snooze in the chair instead.

While Draco was cat napping, Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He couldn't believe his eyes. _There was Draco Malfoy sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Hang on. How did he get in bed ? What's this thing in_ _my arm._ He looked up and saw a bag just over his head it looked like it had water in it with a long tube that went into his arm. _What the hell was going on? Why and how did Draco get in his room ? Where did he come_ _from? Where was Sirius and Remus? _He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. _Okay, so I can't talk_. He thought. He tried to get up but nothing would move.

_Oh wait I can wiggle my toes and fingers and I can move my eyes_ He tried to move his arm or even his hand. They too heavy to move He could turn his hand from front to back but could not raise it. He tried hard to move his head. With great effort he managed to turn it to one side towards his night stand where he saw a picture of him and Draco when they were back in school. They were on a date in that picture. He remembered snogging right after the picture was taken. _How the hell did that picture get there ?_

He closed his eyes at the memory. He must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes again Draco was gone. Just what I thought Draco was just a nice dream again. This time he was able to sit up. A little shaky but he was sitting up. He pulled out the IV and winced in the process of doing so. _Hey, who's in my shower ?_ _Whose clothes are on that... that chase lounge? Where did that chase lounge come from and why?_ He still couldn't talk. Let's see if he could walk. Just then the shower shut off , seconds later a naked Draco Malfoy came strolling into his room with a towel over his shoulder. All Harry could do was watch as Draco dried his hair. _Oh god what a fabulous ass he has ._ He put his feet on the floor, stood up, boxers and all fell to the floor as his legs gave out. His world went black.

DM luvs HP

Draco turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and headed back into Harry's room wondering how soon it would be before Harry would wake up He knew it would be sometime today he could just feel it. He headed straight for the chase lounge where his fresh clothes were and started to dry his hair. All of a sudden he heard a thud. He jerked around to see Harry crumpled on the floor.

"Oh shit Harry!" He grabbed his wand and pointed at himself and he was dressed in seconds. Then he yelled for help."Need some help in here." He went to Harry's side. He was afraid to move him in case he broke any bones.

Moments after he called for help the three men appeared in Harry's room again."Draco what the hell happened ?" Snape asked coldly. "What are you doing ?"

"I got out of the shower. Came back in here and started to get dressed. I heard a thud, turned around and Harry was on the floor. I didn't want to move him in case he broke something. I was trying to check for any broken bones as you were coming in."

"Draco did you forget that you're a healer or a wizard ?" Snape said in a nasty tone. You could have used a spell for that, remember ?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, he didn't like to be spoke to like that in front of people, it makes him look incapable of doing his job. Snape pointed his wand at Harry.

"Yes Draco, you were right not to move him, he did indeed break some bones. Right arm, right leg , 3 ribs and his left ankle with a nasty bump on his head." Snape concluded. "He must have pulled the IV out of his arm himself."

"Why did he break some many bones from such a short fall ?" Sirius asked.

"His bones are brittle from malnutrition. Starting today I would like him to start taking calcium potions and eating more dairy like milk, cheese, ice cream things like that it'll make his bones stronger and less likely to break so easily. So hopefully in a months time he should be back to normal physically. Then we should find out why he was starving himself." Draco was healing Harry's broken bones the entire time Snape was talking. But still listening ."We'll leave the IV out for now and see how he does without it."

After Draco healed Harry's bones he picked him up off the floor and gingerly set him on the bed. Then started to heal the bump on his head. When he was done he took Harry's temperature for the first time that day. 98.8.

"Well thank Merlin there's no fever today as of yet but we will keep an eye on it. I'd like Harry to have one more day of taking the potion. He can start eating solid foods once he wakes up. Whatever he can tolerate. Start out slow and light foods like toast and a little jam or jelly. No butter yet, too heavy. Crackers small slice of cheese and see how well he does with that. Draco don't forget the are stomach settling spell and potions. I'm sure he'll need them at first. We want his stomach to get used to the idea of food and keeping it down. He should be waking up soon with no fever now that all his injuries healed. So let's get a tray ready for him for when he wakes up. Come gentlemen, I'll show you what I mean , while Draco gives him more potion right now." The three men headed downstairs.

Draco filled the dropped with potion and turned to Harry and jumped slightly to see Harry wide eyed looking at him.

"Harry, I'm so glad to see you're awake." Draco said with a smile. "How are you feeling ?" No response.

"Can you talk to me ?" Draco asked sweetly. Harry tried his voice was barely a whisper.

"Well maybe a drink of water will help. But let's try to have you sit up a bit so you don't choke. Shall we ?" Draco set the dropper down and conjured two fluffy pillows. Draco sat on his bed took Harry gently into his arms as he adjusted the pillow behind him. Harry started to tremble. "Harry don't be afraid, I'm here to help you, not hurt you. We're not rivals anymore remember ?" Draco pointed to the picture. Harry turned his head slowly to look. With one arm around Harry he pulled him gently closer to him and the other hand put the two pillows length wise behind him. Then gently set him into them so Harry was now sitting up almost all the way.

"Comfy?" Draco asked with a smile. Harry nodded slowly never taking his eyes off him.

"Now, how bout some water ?" Harry nodded again. Draco put the glass in front of him. Harry looked at the glass then at Draco with the look of helplessness in his eyes. "Here Harry, let me help you." Draco took one of Harry's hands and put it on the cool glass and did the same with the other hand, then slowly helped him raise it to his lips. Harry's gaze never left Draco even when he took a drink."Small sips Harry." he drank half a glass that way.

"Do you think you have your voice now ? Let's try. Ask me anything you like." Draco said as he smiled.

Harry's voice was just above a whisper and a little raspy. "Why are you here in my bedroom? Why am I in bed? What happened to me ? Why is my voice like th..?" Draco cut him off.

"Harry, easy, slow down," Draco said with a small chuckle. "you were real sick. Your godparents called me because I'm a healer. I brewed this potion for you to help make you well again." Draco held up the flask still half full potion " I need you to take this for me now." Draco held up the dropper filled with potion."You've been taking this for 2 days and today will be the last day you have to take this. If you do I'll tell you everything I know." Draco said as he sat on Harry's bed. "Alright.?" Harry nodded and let Draco put the dropper in his mouth. Harry winced at the taste and shivered shaking his head.

"You don't like the taste?" Harry shook his head no."Too sweet. " Harry whispered. "Oh right, that's the dragon's blood that makes it so sweet. The dragon's blood will help restore your magic." Draco answered. Harry mouthed 'dragon's blood ' Just then the three men came in with a food tray for him. Harry's eyes got big with shock. Draco felt him tremble again. "Harry it's okay, no one here is going to hurt you."

"That's right son, we're just glad to see you're awake and alright." Sirius said with a smile.

"Hi Harry, feeling better I hope." Remus smiled.

Then Harry's eyes met Severus " Hello Mr. Potter, glad to see you decided to rejoin the living." Snape said with a small smile.

Draco took Snape aside. "Sev, his voice is raspy and he's having trouble moving his limbs. I had to help him hold a glass of water. That's normal seeings how he's been in bed for 3 1/2 days, right?

"That's right his muscles are most likely stiff from lack of use, so for the next few days you'll have to help him a lot. Only help him if he needs it, don't do anything for him unless absolutely vital that it has to be done. Like using the bathroom. Encourage him to do things himself. The first day or so are going to be hell and frustrating for you both. Try to keep your temper in check. Remember anger serves no one, it is a waste of emotions. Keep that in mind when you feel your anger rise. I will be leaving after lunch this afternoon. If you need me you know what to do. You are going to stick around till he gets back on his feet, right ?"

"Yes that's right. I'm not letting him out of my sight. That's my future husband right there. They'll. have to kick me out to get me to leave. Mark my words, we'll be married by the end of the year."

Snape just smiled slightly. "Good luck with that my son. Here is the calcium potion. There should be enough there for a month once a day. I already put todays dose in his orange juice." Draco nodded and hugged his godfather and went back to join the small group as he stood at the foot of his bed. Snape soon followed and stood next to Draco. He noticed Harry was holding a glass of juice that he has drank half of as he was talking to his godparents. Shortly the three men left leaving Harry and Draco alone again.

"Did they answer all your questions ?" Draco asked " Yes but I still have a few more, if you don't mind." Harry's voice was back to normal almost but still very soft. Draco sat on Harry's bed.

"Sure Harry, you can ask me anything you like." Draco said sincerely.

"Where did that picture come from ?" he asked pointing to the one on his nightstand of him and Draco.

"I brought that from my flat. I didn't know if you would remember us or not. I thought it would help. Harry my feelings for you have not changed one bit since that picture was taken." Harry stared at Draco and he swallowed hard. "Do you still feel the same way about me as you did then?" Draco asked softly reaching out to touch his hand.

Harry looked at the picture again to see the couple in each others arms smiling, kissing, hugging. Harry then looked back at their hands touching in his lap. Harry then looked into those wonderful slate blue eyes and saw they were filled with love and hope.

Harry nodded slowly as tears welled up threating to fall. "I never forgot about us Draco. You were always in my heart and never left."

Draco raised Harry's hands to his lips and kissed them and then put them on his cheek and held them there as he to had tears in his eyes."Harry I'm so happy to hear you say that. Do you remember what I said to you after this picture was taken ?" Harry nodded. "I still do Harry. I never stopped and I never will."

"The same goes for me Draco. I never stopped loving you either." Draco leaned forward, put his hand in the back of Harry's neck and kissed him slowly, gently. Draco tenderly slid his arms around his boyfriends waist pulling him closer till their chests were pressed together. One of Harry's hands found their way into Draco's soft hair. Both were moaning and whimpering into the kiss. After a few minutes of a good snogg Draco broke the kiss, both chests were heaving with desire and emotions.

"Well well, what have we here ?" The couple jerked their head in the direction of the voice to see the three men again in the doorway. "Is this a budding romance in the making ?" Snape said snidely.

In a calm cool voice Harry spoke; "Actually no Professor this is a continuing romance from six years ago." Harry pointed to the picture. Draco smiled with pride and nodded.

"You see six years ago when this picture was taken we were on our second date back in school. We spent the whole day together back in our seventh year weeks before graduation. We decided then to get a flat together after graduation. In fact the next weekend we were going to go to Hogsmeade and start looking. Harry said still holding Draco's hands.

"Don't you think two dates was rushing it a bit Remus said. The other two men agreed.

"Draco shook his head no "Not really considering we've been in love with each other since the end of 4th year. We just never had the guts to act on it till those two dates. Though the start of seventh year we started to talk to each other first as people and it progressed from there. Group study dates, being partnered together in charms class or some other class or bumping into each other at Hogsmeade. I was the one who started to hold his hand but Harry instigated our first kiss." Draco said smiling at Harry (who blushed with a coy grin) then back at the trio.

"Sev, maybe you remember I came in rather late and you yelled at me asking were I was and before I could answer you told me go down to the hospital wing to help out., that the war had begun. You see gentlemen the good Professor started training me to be a healer the summer after sixth year. My Parents were working as spies for the light. They told Voldie I was killed in a potions accident at school and Snape confirmed. He never questioned it." Snape nodded in agreement.

"I never saw Harry again after that picture was taken and our date ended that night. I saw in him briefly when he was in the news, a few years later something about children I think." Draco said as he looked at Harry. By now Remus and Sirius were sitting together on the chase lounge and Snape in the chair by Harry's bed. Still holding hands with his boyfriend, Harry spoke.

"A week or so after Voldie's demise, I asked the ministry for a list of names that had been captured and/or killed due to the war. They obliged. Three columns of names over 2 feet long of people and children that lost their lives because of that bastard." Harry's voice was full contempt showing on his face as well. "My eyes soon found the name I was looking for, it was then felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.  
Malfoy : death x 3. I came home and stayed locked myself in here for days. Well I tried to lock myself in here but it was hard when you've got a werewolf and animagus pouncing on you to eat and dragging you out with them in the moonlight. I now know they would never hurt me but not at that time so I never argued or complain about having to leave my comfy cell that I made for myself. I can't begin to count how many times we've spell my bedroom door back together. I lost count after 22."

The two people Harry was talking about just smirked and said; "How else were we supposed to keep you among the living?" Remus replied.

"Then early one morning Sirius came in here and pounced on me, growling me to get up dressed, and eat breakfast. Then they totally threw me out of the house, saying they didn't me moping around the house anymore and for me to go out and make some new friends, meet new people. Told me not to come back till supper."

"So I started wondering the streets and found myself walking down Diagon Alley. When I heard a faint cry. I thought it was a puppy or a kitten. The sound brought me down a dirty alley with garbage everywhere as I got closer to the sound I saw a small infant in a nasty trash bin. As I bent over to pick up the child someone tried to grab my wallet. But my wallet was charmed to only leave my pocket by my hand. I turned around with the child in my arms to see a six year old boy with his hand stuck in my pocket. (another charm thanks Sirius). I then saw 14 children in that alley all hidden by the trash there with empty boxes and old newspaper. Some were muggles."

"They said their parents were killed in the war or by death eaters that came to their houses and they escaped. They said there was 19 of them to start but some of them got sick and died. When I found them the war had been over almost two years. That's how long they've been there. The shop keepers called them street rats. I asked them if they would let me help them. Then the older kids realized who I was but were still reluctant to accept my help until I pulled out a handful of chocolate frogs. They damn near knocked me down trying to get them. I was still holding the baby."

"I told them I had a friend at St. Mungo Hospital that would be more than happy to help them get off the streets and give them food and a warm place to sleep at night and stay out of the rain and if they agreed to go with her I would give them the chocolate frogs and visit them everyday wherever they were and that I would not forget about them like the rest of the world had done."

"They agreed but with all the ruckus, it drew attention to the alley we were in and when Hermione popped in...Harry smiled. "Well next thing I know Mione had reporter in her face asking questions. I was even luckier, I had Rita Skeeter of all the reporters and you know how she blows everything out of proportion. She had me looking like the pied piper of children or something like that." Harry was shaking his head with a slight grin at the memory. The other people in the room were chuckling.

"You and your chocolate frogs." Draco chuckled stealing a kiss. He continued; "So a week later I found out from Mione which orphanage there were going to and I've been going there ever since."

"Did you like going there ?" Snape asked.

Harry did his best to keep the snarkiness out of his tone. But failed miserably "Well yeahhh, why else would I go there almost everyday ?" Harry rolled his eyes. Snape caught his attitude along with everyone else.

Snape narrowed his eyes trying to hold his temper."Then why Mr. Potter were you trying to kill yourself by not eating ?"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself !" Harry tried to yell but his voice wouldn't let him. He also cussed at him as well but that wasn't heard either but Draco caught it. Harry clenched his jaw made a fist, not realizing he was still holding Draco's hand. He jerked his hand away. Harry threw himself back against the pillows and closed his eyes, his chest heaving with anger.

"Professor, why do you taunt Harry so ?" Remus asked.

"I simply asked a question, clearly he's unable to answer." Snape said snidely with a smirk.

Harry picked his head up and threw a pillow at the Potions Master and flung his arm in the direction of the door and tried to scream _get out _but again nothing came out and threw himself down into the bed again turning away from everyone.

"I think Harry's had enough for today." Draco said. "We should leave Harry in peace so he can get some rest." The trio agreed and were leaving the room. Just as Draco was about to stand up a hand grabbed him by his robes.

"You want me to stay ?" Draco asked as he reached for him."Come here babe, let me hold you."  
Harry didn't have to be told twice. He went right into Draco's comforting arms.

"He just makes me so angry." Harry whispered.

"I know babe, he always has, you shouldn't let him get to you like that."Draco said in a soothing tone as he rubbed his back and petted his hair. After a few minutes of silence Draco spoke up. "Harry are you hungry ? Do you want some juice, milk, ice cream ?" Harry picked his head up off his shoulder and smiled slightly and nodded. "You want some ice cream, alright what flavor ?" Harry gave him a sideways glance as he tilted his head."Oh right, I should know better than to ask, chocolate right ? You want some chocolate frogs on top to?" Draco grinned.

Harry chuckled ."Smart ass, first I need to pee. I don't know if I can walk. Last time I tried I fell on my face."

"First off let's charm your pajamas so they fit you properly that was part of the problem last time."

"Oh yeah right, they fell down around my feet." Draco pulled back the covers and slid Harry's legs over to the side of the bed and carefully helped Harry to his feet with their arms around each others waist. Draco pointed his wand at Harry's pajamas and they shrank to fit his small frame. Then they started to head to the bathroom.

"Harry, I want you to do as much as you can on your own but I'll help you when you ask." Harry nodded. They got into the bathroom and Draco let go of Harry. He seem to be able to stand on his own though his legs were a little shaky. "Okay then I'll leave you to it." Draco said.

"Alright but don't go too far." Harry said. Draco was only a foot or so away from him but turned his back to give him some privacy. He then heard the toilet flush and turned to see Harry gingerly walking over to the sink to wash his hands. When he finished he turned around and walk past Draco slowly and smiling.

"Good for you Harry." Draco smiled back at him.

Harry stepped into his room and looked at his bed "Do I have to get in bed." Harry frowned."No Harry, what ever you feel up to doing."

"Will you sit with me in the chase lounge and eat ice cream with me ?"

"Anything for you my love." Draco purred as he zapped up a bowl of dark chocolate ice cream and a spoon.

Draco sat in the chase lounge first and Harry sat between his legs with his back against Draco's chest with a bowl of chocolate ice cream in front of Harry. From time to time Harry would put his head back on Draco shoulder and sometimes the would share a chocolate ice cream kiss. Sometimes they would just bask in the joy of the closeness of being together. Draco looked at his watch. "Time for more potion Harry." He wrinkled his nose."It could be worse, it could be bitter instead."Draco offered. "But now at least you've got ice cream to wash down the taste." Harry reluctantly agreed.

_"Accio Potion"_ the flask flew into his hand. They never changed position in the lounge He took the spoon Harry was using for his ice cream and poured potion on to it. Harry swallowed it down. He was about to take a bite of ice cream when he started to feel sick. He dropped the spoon in the bowl and put his head back on Draco's shoulder. Draco noticed Harry turned very pale "Harry what's the matter ?"

Harry broke out in a sweat " I'm gonna puke." No sooner had the words come out of Harry's mouth, he did just that all over the lounge and himself. Draco put his hand on Harry's stomach to settle it with his healing charms but to no avail. _"Finite Incantatem." _Still he kept retching.

The trio ran in the room "Draco what happened ?" Bellowed Snape.

"He was eating chocolate ice cream and I gave him a dose of potion." Snape snapped his fingers and a small vile appeared with a pale orange potion.

"Here Potter drink this it will make you stop retching." Harry did as he was told. He did stop retching and then he collapsed passed out. He then pointed his wand at all the vomit and it was gone. Sirius pick Harry up and put him in bed.

Snape turned on the blond;"YOU IMBECIL , for god sakes Draco don't you know anything I taught you !? Dragons blood does not mix well with chocolate of any kind.?" Snape snapped in a disappointing angry tone. "The only thing that stops the retching is a counter potion against the Dragons blood. So in an hour you'll .."

Draco cut him off. "No, I don't think so Snape." Draco stood up angry, hurt and embarrassed thanks to him. "Seems I can't do anything right for this man. I'm taking myself off this case before I end up killing him. Give him the damn potion yourself." Draco's voice was full of remorse and anger. He turned to Sirius and Remus "Tell Harry I'm sorry." Draco then turned back to Snape; "You got your wish Snape." Draco snapped his fingers and he was gone.

"Draco!" Snape called out sharply. It was too late.

"Severus, what wish is Draco talking about ?" Sirius said with a growl as he was stepping closer to him.

Snape swallowed hard. "Draco knows I think he and Potter as a poor match together, they're no good for each other. They'll only end up breaking each others hearts. I don't want to see that happen. I don't want to see my godson suffer with a broken heart from the likes of Harry Potter. Then I'll be the one to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. And I won't have it. I won't have Potter use him that way." Snape confessed.

"They're grown men and from what I've seen since Draco's been here they're very much in love and you're trying to take that away from them. So you know what Snape we'll let you tell Harry when he wakes up why Draco isn't here. You better hope he is still too weak to hex you, or you'll be needing a healer for yourself." Sirius said in a warning tone and a smirk.

Snape just shrugged and rolled his eyes. He wasn't afraid of the boy who killed the dark lard. He could handle him. Though he didn't much care for the fact that he was now in charge of Potter's case. He would _make sure_ Draco _knew_ of his displeasure when he got back to the Manor. He had to be put back in his place again. _No way_ would he lose his fuck buddy to Potter.

HP luvs DM

Severus Snape became a healer 18 months before the war broke out. He had been on the light side from the start as a spy but had no choice to become a healer, it was that or he could just watch his friends die like his lover did. The dark lord was a vicious bastard. When he saw Draco he knew he had to get Draco to help him and away from that Potter, he was sure to get them both killed. The boy caught on quickly to potions and was a good piece of ass back in school. He lost the intimate contact with him months before the war because he was having a serious affair with Lucius. Merlin did he love that man. The dark lord found out the elder Malfoy was a spy and tortured him to death while Snape and the other death eaters watched. Made an example out of him. _This is what happens to traitors who defy me._ Snape never went back to the dark side. He was heartbroken.

Severus quickly became the top healer and Draco soon followed in his footsteps. Snape knew Draco was starting a relationship with Harry. He felt Harry was never good enough his godson only because he was not a Pureblood. So at that moment he decided to do Draco a great service by splitting the young couple up so he could have Draco again for himself. Told himself it was for his own good so he didn't get hurt by the likes of Harry Potter. Sev also figured he'd have have a Malfoy one way or another no matter the cost. Snape gave Draco food, shelter, and a respectable profession and in return Draco did sexual favors twice weekly. There was never any love and both knew it. Just sex... raw, kinky sex. Let's just say it was a good thing Draco was a good healer. That's how Snape always liked it. Draco never had any choice but to comply. Draco hated it. _So what if he doesn't like it. He owes me for giving him a respectable profession. and a roof over his head . _that's how Snape looked at it.

Draco went back to the flat where he was living for the past five years. Snape Manor. He started living there when the war broke out because Snape was still training him to be a healer. He caught on quickly and became very good at it. In his heart the real reason why he wanted to be a healer was because of Harry. He knew Harry was always in the hospital wing at school a couple times a month for some injury or illness of some kind. And now that the war broke out, chances of him getting first hand news if Harry was dead or hurt were good. Though Harry must not have gotten hurt because Draco never saw him. Then almost two years later after the war ended, Draco was on a house call when he saw Harry holding a small baby on wizard tv. The sound was down so he couldn't hear what was being said God Harry looked good. It renewed his hope of finding his love Then the other person who lived in the house turned the channel. He couldn't ask the person to turn it back. He was there to his job not watch tv.

Well at least Harry was alive and well and that was a comforting thought in itself. Now all he had to do was try to find him. He knew he couldn't ask Snape for help or even talk about him.

The one time he did, Snape almost hexed him but was slapped across the face instead for saying Harry's name in his presence. "Never say that...that name around me again and you are not to go looking for him either. He's not good enough for you. Purebloods do not associate with the likes of him. Do I make myself clear !?" Draco nodded as he touched his hot cheek where a hand print was left.

Draco clenched his jaw and fist at the nasty memory, it was still so vivid in his mind like it happened yesterday. It made him scream with fury. He wasn't a little boy anymore. He was not going to let that overbearing, controlling old fuck tell him what to do not anymore or who he could see. He was out of there. He was going to have his Harry back. no matter what. All he wanted was Harry. He vowed to himself he would be with Harry either in life or death. Death was better that what he had endured.

Draco had been secretly been working to restore Malfoy Manor with hopes one day he and Harry would make it their home. The Manor had been all but destroyed due to the war. He still had quite a bit of work to do. The war had taken it's toll on the old building. Thank Merlin he could use magic to do most of the repairs. To do it the muggle way it would take several years to complete. But this way he could fix it up the way he wanted and not be reminded at every turn of his parents lousy taste. He told Snape that Malfoy Manor was destroyed by the war. He knew if he told the controlling bastard it was still standing he would make him sell it because he thought he was too immature and too young to handle living alone in a big place like that. Sometimes he wondered if it was Snape who couldn't handle living alone.

Draco Apparated to his old home and started right to work. The first room he worked on was the bedroom he had chosen to sleep in. It used to be his bedroom he just made 3 times bigger adding a larger fireplace, a larger shower with three shower heads at different heights, an in ground bathtub with 8 powerful water jets so it could easily convert into a hot tub, a sauna, all this was just off his beautiful bedroom In the center of the bedroom was a king size bed on a pedestal. The pedestal sat on a thick marble platform with a 3 foot radius around the bed, super thick mattress, satiny soft green sheets with matching green and gold pillows and Forrest green and gold comforter. Large mirrored head board with a few little draws that held a few sex toys and quite a few jars and bottles of love oils and lube in different flavors and scents. He liked variety to say the very least. He liked to spice things up. Nothing was to good for his Harry.

Everything he did to fix the place he had Harry in mind. That night as he laid on the bed, his mind wondered back to the man he loved with everything that he was, that his father and Snape hated. He wondered if Harry was still eating and taking his potion. He hated leaving like that without even saying good-by to him. He felt as if he were punishing himself and Harry by staying away. But he didn't want to make his condition worse by screwing up anymore. Maybe in a month he would go back just to see how he was doing. It wasn't Harry's fault, he shouldn't have to suffer for his mistakes. Even though he still didn't find out why Harry wasn't eating. He said he wasn't trying to kill himself so what could it have been and had it been resolved ? He did notice that in the short time they were together Harry never once refused to eat. Draco was very perplexed over this but determined to figure it out. He fell asleep thinking about just that.

DM luvs HP

Four hours later Harry woke up to a hand stroking his cheek."Harry." the voice called softly. He put his hand over the hand on this cheek ; _MMM _Draco_, hang on __This hand is larger and rougher than Draco's_ _and it didn't smell like Draco's either. _He woke with a start to see Sirius sitting on his bed. It was Sirius hand on his face. The first words out of his mouth were; "Where's Draco ?" Sirius and Remus looked at each other then at Harry. The question was asked again a little louder; "Where's Draco ?" Harry asked in a demanding tone.

Just then Snape came in with Harry's dinner with a dose of potion on the tray. "Ask him." Remus said with a smirk as he tilted his head in Snape's direction.

Snape was now standing in front of Harry holding his tray, looking at Harry who was sitting up on the side of the bed with his feet almost touching the floor. As nicely and as calmly as he could muster Harry asked him. "Professor, where's Draco.?"

Snape looked coolly at the young man. "That's not really your concern right now is it? Right now you need to eat and take this potion so you can get well."

Sirius moved out of the way quickly and stood next to Remus several feet away. They knew Harry well enough that when they saw that look in his eye and his fist balled up like they were, to get the hell out of the way fast. Both men have been on the receiving end of Harry's rage a few too many times. Especially when Harry first moved in with them. They both made the error of touching or moving his things without permission or he caught them in his room without him being there to either pick up laundry or a dirty dish or two. Let's just say it wasn't pretty or nice and it didn't feel very good either. Harry said he took it easy on them cause they were family. Snape is _not _family be any means.

HP luvs DM

Harry flipped the tray out of his hands. Food, dishes, potion went flying. Snape looked at him wide eyed and went for his wand but Harry was quicker. Harry snapped his fingers and blue sparks flashed and flickered then faded. Harry then stood up grabbing older wizard by the throat and slammed him against the nearest wall. "I asked you a fucking question as nicely as possible. Now you're going answer me damn you or you will regret it." Harry said with fury in his eyes as he slammed him against the wall again, hand still at his throat.

"He took himself off your case, said he was sorry." Snape said with as much dignity as he could.

"Why, why did he take himself off my case ? What did you say to him ? Why is he sorry? For what ?" Harry was livid. Snape tried to use his magic powers to get Harry off him but nothing happened.

"Potter, what the hell did you do to my magic ?" Snap cried.

"Gone." was the simple reply. "When you saw me snap my fingers and saw those blue sparks that flashed about, that was your magic. You have as much magic and strength as a 10 year old muggle _GIRL_." Snape was horrified. The other two men snickered at his dilemma.

"Answer me Snape!" Harry sneered.

"I don't know why he's sorry but he took himself your case he said before he killed you."

"Tell him right Snape and the wish to or we will." Sirius growled.

"Go head then." Snape snapped.

"Alright, the good Professor here yelled at Draco. Called him an _Imbecile_ because he didn't know there was a food interaction with the Dragons blood potion. I guess it doesn't mix well with chocolate products that's why you were retching. Personally I think it was an honest mistake." Sirius said.

"Not for a healer of his stature, it was clearly neglect on his part."Snape said with contempt.

"Well let's see, I'm still here standing, I don't think I could have died from puking. I had every confidence that he would have found a solution to the problem, and to my understanding there wasn't a lot time seeing how my fever was so high and the disease had already started to attack my heart and lungs, so that means he had to work pretty fast. that's what my godparents told me. Now tell me about this wish." Snape clammed up sticking his chin out. "Have it your way then." Harry whispered something and Snape lost his forearms. Big hands were coming off his elbows. Snape shrieked with dismay."Ready to talk ?" Harry asked as he let go of the man's throat.

"You'll hex me again when I tell you." Snape coward.

Harry smiled."Your probably right but you either tell me or you can join Lockhart mental ward."

Snap swallowed hard "I told Draco that I don't wish for you two to be together, you're not right for each other, you'll only break each others heart. I won't let you hurt him like that."

Harry saw red as he grabbed him by the throat again and slammed him against the wall. _**" YOU SON OF A BITCH !! HOW DARE YOU MAKE THAT DECISION FOR US. WE ARE NOT CHILDREN ANYMORE**__** YOU DON'T GET TO TELL US WHAT TO DO OR WHO WE CAN SEE. ARGHHH !!!!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!**_Harry bellowed. Snape was scared now he had never seen such fury such anger in Harry's face. Snape thought he was going to kill em. His godparents just watched with wide eyes and thankful it wasn't them.

Harry then in a freakishly calm voice ; "You know, I should kill you and I could get away with it to. No one would miss you. You have no family other than Draco and right now I don't think he'd mind after the way you spoke to him. You have no lover. I could tell the ministry, 'Yes Snape was here but I haven't seen him since he healed me. I remember him saying something about him having a lover and they were going to run off together to Jamaica or Cayman Islands or someplace like that cause they didn't want to be disturbed ' And don't think they won't believe me either. After all I'm the famous hero of the Wizarding world, honest, truth loving, never would tell a lie, boyscout Harry Potter." Snape looked terrified as if Harry really would do it. He knew he was right and that he probably could get away with it.

He said with a devilishly evil grin. "And if it weren't for Draco you _would_ be dead, only because he would most likely be upset with me for taking your sorry, miserable life. Though for the life of me I don't why, especially after how you speak down to him. So the next time you see him you should thank him that you're still alive." Harry then whispered something and Snape lost the lower part of his legs. His big feet were now coming out of his knees. Snape screeched again. Harry looking down and saw the opportunity to give the deformed man a reverse Mohawk and then blew on it and it changed into 5 different colors. The other two men in the room were rolling on the floor with laughter and tears wetting their faces at the strange sight that used to be this tall dark Potions Master was now this short funny looking creature. He surely didn't look human. At least now his hair wasn't greasy anymore.

Snape was sobbing with horror. "Please, Potter, turn me back. I'm sorry !"

Harry looked coldly at him "Why the hell should I ? You kept me and Draco apart for six years. So maybe I should leave you like this for six years, then maybe you might know some of the agony I went through thinking he was dead, you fucker. You have no clue the torment I went through but now you might." Harry laugh evilly.

Harry walked into his bathroom and got dressed. Came back out and walked backup the hideous form formally known as Potions Master Professor Severus Snape and patted face rather hard and said;

"You better hope we find our way back together or can count on staying this way for the rest of your pathetic so called life." With that being said Harry left the room. He walked downstairs and Sirius and Remus caught him before he was able to get out the door.

"Harry, son, you're not well enough to go out." Harry glared at them.

"Just try and stop me." Harry spat. He was in no mood to play games. He wanted to find Draco.

That's all Sirius needed to hear he tuned into a werewolf and pounced on Harry and snarled right in his face knocking him down on the couch as he sat right on Harry's chest.

"Paddy please, I need to find Draco." Harry pleaded with an emotional voice.

Remus crouched down right beside Harry and petted his hair off his face. "Maybe in a day or so when you have a little more strength. Please Harry, you've had a very trying day. Won't you please eat a little something and get some rest. Things will look better in the morning light. Tomorrow we'll give Hedwig a note from you and see if she can find him. Alright?"

Harry conceded as tears leaked out of his eyes. Paddy licked his tears away and got off his chest. Remus pulled Harry to his feet into a hug and soon Sirius was back to human form and joined the hug fest. Harry ate a little supper with his godparents and took the last dose of the potion but just couldn't keep his mind off Draco. Harry didn't sleep much, he missed Draco so badly. All he could think about was his soft sweet lips, his warm strong arms around him. They made him feel needed , safe, secure. All he could feel now was emptiness and despair.

HP luvs DM

Remus was wrong things didn't look better in the morning light. Harry got out a piece of parchment and starting to write:

Draco my love,

Why did you leave without saying good-by ?  
Did I do something to make you leave me like this ?  
Please come back to me. I miss you and your hugs  
and kisses. I miss your arms around me. Don't you  
love me anymore? Without you I have nothing.  
I don't want to lose you again. Please !

I Love You ,

Harry

P. S ; You should see what I did to Snape. Tee Hee !!

Pay backs a bitch, then he met

_HARRY POTTER !!_

Harry called Hedwig and gave her the small envelope with Draco's name on it. Before she flew off he said ; "Find him for me girl." as he stroked her fathers. She gave Harry a hoot then flew off. That was at 6:30 am, now it's 12:17 pm. Hedwig's been back nearly 3 hours and without his note or a reply. Harry didn't know what to think.. He decided to take a shower it's been awhile since he's had a proper one.

Harry was washing his hair and managed to get shampoo in his eyes when he heard the shower curtain pull back and saw a figure but without his glasses and soap in his eyes he couldn't tell who it was.

"Sirius, Remus I'm in here. Can I have some privacy please!" The figure was in the shower with him now. For a few seconds fear ran though his mind till he felt hands. Those smooth slender fingers around his waist and caressing his chest. Soft lips on his shoulder, his throat then on his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the other naked body and deepened the kiss. "I missed you so much." Harry was shaking along with his voice.

"Shh, I know baby. I'm sorry. I'll never leave you again, I promise." Draco kissed him so sweetly, it made Harry whimper with desire. They began washing each other soapy hands moving slowly, gently over each others body exploring it. Harry pulled Draco close with his soft soapy cock still in his hand.

"I want you...I want you to make love to me..please." He kissed his lover with so much passion Draco moaned into the kiss as well to the touch. He pulled back, both were panting heavily.

"Harry, are you sure? I mean I will, I just want you to be very sure this is what you want." Harry looked at him with so much want and need.

"Draco, I've never wanted anything as much as this in my life." Draco knew it was true because he felt the same way.

"Harry, I've waited 6 long years to hear you say those words to me. I would love to make love to you now." He said as he caressed Harry's face.

They finished rinsing off the soap and shampoo, turned off the shower and went straight for the bed, crawling into each others arms tasting, touching, feeling, caressing, teasing, sucking and lots of kissing their mouths and hands were always moving. Draco's mouth finally settled around Harry's big beautiful cock, he couldn't wait to feel it inside him but for now he had it in his mouth as much as he could take, giving Harry so much pleasure.It made Harry's breath catch several times along with the moaning and words of encouragement.

Remus was about to go upstairs with Harry's lunch tray but Sirius stopped him before he did.  
"I think Harry has company right now, you can go up later." Sirius said with a grin.

"How do you know that ?" asked his lover. He just smiled and took him over to bottom of the stairs where they both heard;

"Oh god yes, right there Draco yes right there, don't stop, arghh !!!"

They smiled at each other."Thank Merlin, finally." Remus said softy.

Harry couldn't hold on anymore and exploded down his boyfriend's throat. Draco tenderly took Harry's soft cock out of his mouth after it stopped pulsing not missing a drop and came up to lay his head next to Harry's as he took him into his arms and held his slim trembling little body close to his. After Harry's breathing was back to normal pretty much. "So that's what I've been missing for six years?" Harry said with a grin.

Draco grinned back., "Indeed. Likewise. "

"Look my sweet, we don't know how strong your bones are just yet, you've just started taking the calcium only yesterday. So I'd like to wait at least a week before I pound your sweet ass." Draco said thoughtfully. He saw a major frown on Harry's sweets lips. He lifted his chin with his finger and looked Harry right into his breathtaking emeralds and smiled. "That doesn't mean that you can't pound me or ride me." The smile that spread over Harry's face liquefied Draco's heart. He loved making Harry smile.

Harry took the bottle of love oil from the draw next to his bed."I would love to ride you." Harry leaned over and kissed him sliding his tongue into his mouth tasting everything Draco had to offer including his own cum as he caressed his wet, hot, velvet mouth and tongue with his. Both enjoyed the kiss moaning into each other. Draco took the love oil from Harry and slicked up his fingers as Harry opened his legs for him.

Draco fingers massaged his entrance before sliding the first finger. Harry inhaled sharply. Draco bent down and kissed him as he pushed in all the way and pulled back and forth a few times before adding a another finger. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck. He started moving his fingers in and out as Harry started to squirm and whimper. "Shh just one more finger baby. I don't want to hurt you, okay love?" Harry nodded as he bit his bottom lip. He finally added the last digit. Harry moaned with a mixture of pleasure and pain. He was sure his godparents heard him but really didn't care at this point. After a few minutes of the wonderful the sensation of Draco's hand twist and turning, sliding in and out, his hand stopped. "Think you're ready baby?"

Harry shook his head fervently; "Oh gods yes !"

Draco detached his fingers slowly from his ring of muscles and laid down on his back. Harry then slicked up Draco's dick and straddled his hips and lined himself up, pulling his cheeks apart as Draco guided him down on his very large love muscle, prepared for the most delicious penetration he has ever had in his life, he just knew it. Draco felt the same anticipation. The look on both their faces when he slid just over his fat, round head was nothing short of pure bliss. Harry slid down very slowly savoring every inch as it stretched him open more than Draco's three fingers had. Harry winced at the stinging pain but continued slowly with Draco holding his hips so he didn't take too much of his cock and make the sting worse. He became so full and complete with the man he has loved half his life and will continue to love for the rest of his life. Nothing or no one was ever going to change that. He was sure Draco felt the same way.

When Draco was totally inside him both men gasped at the sensation."Damn Harry, how the hell can you still be so damn tight after all that stretching ?" Draco said as he moaned aloud. He then looked down and finally saw Harry's hard cock in all it's glory. With pre-cum glistening around the head, it was just as gorgeous as he was.

"I don't know but I do know how fucking spectacular you feel inside me, Gods I love feeling you in me." Harry began to move up and down as he took hold of the headboard for leverage. It wasn't long before Harry was riding his lover as hard as he could. Both moaning and panting. Draco was meeting him thrust for thrust stroking Harry's prostate. He grasped Harry's weeping prick and pulled Harry to the edge with him as they screamed in unison as they peaked to their climax in pure rapture. Harry collapsed forward on Draco's chest, both panting for air.

"Oh my god that was fabulous." he said as he leaned into kiss Draco's jaw.

"Yes sweetheart that was excellent." Wrapping his warm arms around him. They were basking in the afterglow of their love making until they heard clapping;

"Bravo, good show but you should've rode him a lot harder, I always do. The little slut likes it like that. At any rate I'm so glad you found each other. Now if you will turn me back like you promised." Snape said. "I'll be out of your hair."

"How long have you been standing there?" Harry inquired.

"Long enough to know that our savior should have made him beg like the whore that he is." Harry started seeing red again. Draco saw his clenched fists.

He also had to suppress a snicker at Snape's form."You did this ?" Draco asked looking at Harry than at Snape's sorry form. Harry nodded. "Nice work my love." Grinning as he kissed Harry. "That's alright Harry." Draco said as he patted Harry's shoulder and gave a wink. When Harry saw the wink he knew Draco had something up his sleeve.

They both got off the bed. Snape's eyes went right to Harry's soft cock."Oh my god Potter, you're gorgeous even soft." Harry blushed but was pissed at Snape's comment towards Draco. He narrowed his eyes and glared. Draco waved his hand and suddenly they were both dressed in matching deep purple dressing gowns with hoods.

"Snape, you bastard, I never promised you shit. The word promise never came out of my mouth. You just assumed that since we found each other again that I would be turning you back but you assumed wrong." Harry said as he saw Sirius and Remus appear in the doorway.

"That's right Snape, he is gorgeous and he's _mine_, something you'll never have. You can't take that away from me anymore. You'll never rape me again either. Eight years I tolerated you raping me because I wasn't strong enough to stand up to you. You're lucky I don't turn you over to the ministry for raping a child. I was thirteen when you started. Thank Merlin you haven't touched me in three years aside from the occasional hand job." Draco said bitterly.

"What the hell are you talking about? I just fucked your little ass last week." Snape spat.

"Fraid not pal, not my ass. You see three years ago I came back to your place from a house call. Chester, your former house elf cornered me and was very upset, said he wanted to hurt me for making him lose his job with you. He said you told him your new _house boy_ was a better fuck than he was. He was so happy servicing you for 5 years anytime day or night. Then all of a sudden you told him to just get out for no good reason. He was very hurt." Draco said as he pouted.

"What the hell, he was just a house servant and he did serve his master very well until you fell into my lap so to speak." Snape said with an evil smirk.

"By the way Snape nice body it becomes you. Harry, I love your handy work." Draco laughed as he stole another kiss from his lover. "So back to what I was saying so I told Chester he could have you. That you were forcing me every Tuesday and Friday nights to have sex with you no matter what, always at 8:00. So I told him to come to my room on those nights just before 8 and he could have you." Draco was smiling. Snape looked puzzled. "I brewed polyjuice potion for him, a few of my hairs from my hair brush and I let him wear a pair of my silk pajamas that you always liked me to wear and Chester was me."

"He said he liked it when you tied him up and spanked his ass raw and slapped him around but his favorite part was when you shoved that big fat white dildo up his ass with no lube. He said you told him lube covered up the taste of the blood when you stuck your tongue in his ass. You really are a sick fuck aren't you ? Boy am I glad I missed that." Draco grinned wickedly. "You never knew, cause when you saw me brewing potion you thought it was one the potions we healers like to keep on hand. You never questioned it." Draco was grinning still. The other people in the room gasped slightly as how sick the greasy bastard really was and what poor Draco had to endure. "No one should be subjected to that kind of abuse." Draco finally said.

Snape's face went stark white because he'd been had for three years as well as the fact of his brutal abuse towards Draco for so many years was now revealed and raping a minor as well. Plus the fact he had sex with a house elf was also exposed. Snape cringed at the thought that everyone now knew all his secrets. The other men laughed that Snape had been having sex with a house elf when he thought it was Draco.

"Good show my Love!" Harry said as he hugged him and stole a kiss of his own and snickered.

"Don't feel bad Snape, you won't be alone for a long while and you will have all the sex you want even looking like that." Draco laughed evilly again. "Oh Chesterrr !" Draco called with a sing-song tone. Snape's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"Draco, no, you wouldn't ." Snape said in a pleading panicked tone.

"Oh but I would. For all the times you beat me, raped me, belittled me in public, and most of all kept me and Harry apart. Because you wanted me for our own sick pleasures. But now it's your turn to be on the receiving end of sick pleasures."

Harry laughed. "Oh I can't wait to see this!"

Just then there was a loud pop. There stood this 4 foot elf. His head was a little larger the the rest of his body, small beady eyes but sharp never missing a trick. His hands were slightly larger than they should be. All the better to hold you with he would say. He wasn't very pretty to look at but he was smarter than most elves. "Chester, how nice to see you again !" Harry said wide eyed with shock.

"How do you know Chester ?" Draco asked.

"He and about 8 other house elfs were in this house that myself and other aurors were raiding while tracking down Voldie. I found him and the others in a closet scared out of their wits so I created a safe passage for them to go through to get out safely."

"Chester never forgot Harry Potters kindness to Chester and his family. Chester always be in debt to Harry Potter " Chester smiled warmly at Harry." Master Draco be very good to Chester to for giving Snape back to him."

Snape tried to sneak out. "Well you better go get him before he gets out the door." Harry said laughing.

Chester ran to Snape grabbing his arm. "Snape same size as Chester, how can that be ?" the house elf asked confused.

"That's my gift to you Chester for not hurting Draco when you thought he wanted Snape. He never wanted Snape because Draco always wanted me. But now he's all yours. Go enjoy yourself." Harry said with a grin. Draco went over to the odd couple.

"Do enjoy yourselves won't you." Draco said with a smile. Snape was cowering. Draco then leaned down and whispered into Chester's ear. The elfs eyes got real big and a grin spread throughout his face and Draco slipped him the white dildo. "Oh thank you Master Draco and you to Master Harry. We will have a great time right Snapey-poo, honey pie?" The Professor winced at the sicking sweet pet names as they left all four remaining adults burst out laughing.

"Snape did not look happy, in fact he looked rather afraid and sickened with disgust, horrified actually." Remus remarked.

"Draco, what did you whisper to Chester ?" Sirius asked.

"I simply told Chester Snape liked everything done to him that he did to me or us shall I say. Being tied up, spanked, using no lube with that big dildo, being slapped around a bit, and being fucked within an inch of his sorry life. But not to kill him even though he may_ ask for it_. He asked how long he could have Snape for. I said at least a _month_ then for him to come and see me, we'd talk more then." They all laughed again. "All nine of those horny house elfs are doing to him what he did to me. Just deserts I think." Draco said with a chuckle. "I've heard Chester's nick name is Chester Molester It's been said he'll grope anyone, anytime if allowed to or told to. Now that he's got his Snapey-poo. He's about to get fucked 9 ways to Sunday with no rest in between, not with all those horny house elfs, and he's not so intimidating anymore now that he's their size." Draco said still with lilt to his voice.

Draco then tuned changed the topic. "Now I would like to extend _my_ hospitality and invite you all to Malfoy Manor for supper and show you all what I've done with the place now that it's mine. Oh yes there's one other thing." he said with a sly smirk. He led Harry to the chair by the bed. Harry sat in the chair and Draco went down on one knee. Sirius smiled and pulled Remus close as he put his head on his shoulder. Remus let out a happy sigh for Harry.

Draco looked sincerely into Harry's tear filled eyes." Harry would you do me the greatest honor and spend the rest of your life with me as my husband ? Marry me Harry Potter." Draco was holding a red velvet box and opened it in front of Harry. He saw the most beautiful gold band with two hart shaped diamonds next to each other. Harry had tears rolling down his face as his lip quivered. He couldn't speak so he nodded his head and threw himself into his arms and whispered with as much of a voice as possible;

"You just try and stop me. I would love to marry you." They shared a loving kiss. After a few moments Harry broke the kiss ; "Hey guys I'm starved let's go eat." Another round of laughter was heard throughout the house.

DM luvs HP

A pair of couples stood in front of Draco's home and soon to be Harry's _"Alohomora"_ and the front door opened slowly. He then pick Harry up and walked through the front door. "This is going to be your home soon, so I thought it only proper to carry you through the front door seeings how you've never been here before under nice conditions. We don't need any bad luck starting out." Still in Draco's arms Harry grinned brightly shaking his head slightly before kissing him. He then set Harry's feet on the ground. "Here Harry, munch on this apple while I show you good people around." Draco taking an apple from a fruit bowl.

Draco had most of the house finished. He showed them the kitchen, the indoor/outdoor pool near the backyard patio. There was a garden but it needed quite a bit of work as well as a few rooms upstairs and down. "It still need some work but at least it's livable now." Draco said as he led the small group upstairs. "There are 34 different rooms all empty. These rooms could be anything I want or need, extra bedrooms, guests rooms You're welcome to stay tonight or any night. You're always welcome here. I thank Merlin Harry had family to look after him for those years I couldn't and I'm more than glad he wasn't still with those nasty muggle relatives. I'm also glad you guys weren't fucked up like Snape. Harry didn't need that after fighting that snake bastard." He pulled his future husband close kissing his cheek.

They walked down the hall and stood in front of a closed door. Harry knew he was up to something, Draco had a grin a mile wide. "Harry there's something very special to me behind this door and I hope you like it to, so if you would please close your eyes I'll show you." Harry nodded and obeyed. Draco scooped him up again into his arms. Harry gasped at the unexpected lift and threw his arms around his neck. "Don't opened your eyes till I tell you to love." Draco jerked his head towards the door while looking at one for the other men to open it. Remus did the honors and opened the door and he and Sirius were in awe at how breathtaking the room was furnished."Harry as you open your eyes keep in mind I was thinking you and us as I decorated these next couple of rooms." Draco set Harry down on the beautiful bed and kissed him before he stood up and said;. "Okay my love open your eyes."

Harry opened his eyes slowly and was so awestruck as to what he saw, he dropped his apple. He thought he was in an expensive hotel. The other men only had one word to say ; "Wow!" Draco smiled knowing he'd done well, this pleased him as he watched the wide eyed expressions on 3 faces.

"You did all this for me?' Harry asked with amazement as he looked at all the marble, mirrors, and the fireplace.

"I did this for us Harry." Draco said with pride as he slid his arms around Harry's slim waist. "Come with me there's more." He led them into a room that was just off their bedroom where they saw the bathtub/ hot tub, sauna, large walk in shower complete with bench in the shower.

"Draco, are you sure you're a healer and not and interior decorator ?" The others chuckled at Harry's remark but if truth be known the other two were thinking the same thing.

Draco dazzled everyone again when he cooked dinner. He made chicken Alfredo with linguine and Portabello mushrooms and Caesar salad. They all drank wine except Harry, who said he didn't care for any so he drank juice instead."Harry, looks like you've met your match in the kitchen." Sirius remarked. Draco looked perplexed.

"Harry makes a mean roast leg of lamb with red wine sauce." Remus added, remembering the taste as a grin reached his lips. Draco looked intrigued.

"Well Harry, now that you've tasted mine, I'd like to taste yours... cooking that is." Draco chuckled and winked as Harry felt his cheeks increase with color and warmth. They all laughed even Harry simpered.

"Harry, you go relax in the living room while I clear away the dishes and pick up in the kitchen." Harry complied and sat on the soft leather couch with Sirius while Remus helped Draco.

"Draco will make a wonderful husband. It's clear to see how much you two love each other. Remus and I wish nothing but luck and happiness for you both in all that you do together." Sirius said with love in his voice.

"Thanks paddy, that means a lot to me coming from you." Harry hugged his werewolf. Harry then felt Draco sit next to him. He leaned into Draco's chest as he wrapped his arms around Harry, which in turn made him snuggle into the strong, warm, loving arms that held him close. Draco rested his cheek atop Harry's head and enjoyed the smell of Harry's raspberry jasmine shampoo. He made a soft contented sigh that only Harry heard.

"Siri, I told Draco that we would help him finish fixing the house and garden. He said he'd appreciate any help we would offer." Remus said.

"That's not a problem. That's the least we could do, after all he did help us a great deal with Harry. Not many healers would go above and beyond the call of duty like he did." Sirius said.

"I doesn't hurt to have that healer in love with you either as far as that goes." Remus said with a wink. That comment made the young couple blush. Harry buried his face in Draco's arm and giggled.

"We'll be here in the morning around 11-ish. Is that okay ?" Sirius asked as he looked at Harry brandishing a big yawn and settling into Draco's arms a little more, he smiled sleepily at Sirius.

"Sirius, I think Harry's had enough of this day." Draco smiled at him. Harry concurred with Remus.

"Harry are staying here or are you coming home with us ?" His godfather asked. Harry looked up at Draco.

"That depends on Draco, if he wants me to stay or not." Draco looked down at him and smiled.

"I would love for you to stay but it's your choice as well. There are some new pajamas upstairs if you choose to stay. Your welcome to stay as well." Draco said to the other two men.

"We'll stay another night." Remus said.

Harry hugged Draco's arm tighter; "m staying." he said with a grin.

"Well that's settled, we'll see you in the morning." They kissed the young couple good night and left.

HP luvs DM

Draco took Harry into his arms. " Wanna go relax in the sauna or the hot tub? What's your fancy right now ?"

Harry had a sly grin as he tilted his head as he responded with; "I'd love to pound the hell out of you right now amongst some warm bubbles." Draco returned the grin drawing Harry closer and put his forehead on Harry's ;

"As you wish my love." Three minutes later they were nude stepping into the warm sudsy hot tub. Draco sat down on the ledge with Harry straddled his lap. With their lips attached hands traveling touching, caressing , soon their two erections were grinding together their moans were delicious sounds to each others ears. Draco stood up and put his back against Harry's chest. Harry's hands caressed the front of Draco's torso, stopping to play with a nipple. Draco made the sweetest whimper that went straight to Harry's dick and made it even more ridged. His hand continued down and found his hard as steel cock. Harry squeezed gently and rubbed with soft pressure, the blond let out a loud moan and threw his head back on Harry's shoulder. Harry took the opportunity to bite and suckle his soft tender throat. The heady scents of Lavender and Honeysuckle in the water were helping their bodies to relax so they could truly enjoy each other.

He then spread Draco's cheeks enough to caress his tight ring before slipping in one finger while the kissing and nipping continued, gently pushed a finger through the tight ring of muscles and soon another was added to join the first in the wiggling and stretching motion. Draco let out another moan, panting heavily.

"Tell me you enjoy what my fingers are doing baby." Harry said in a seductively low voice ghosting his lips and warm breath in Draco's ear. That in itself was enough to send Draco to a heavenly bliss.

"MMM Harry, I have waited so long for your touch and I can't get enough. It feels so good, so right." He pushed his ass further into Harry's hand and moaned again Harry added another finger as he slid them in and out twisting and turning more whimpers and moans were heard. Draco remembered washing and sucking Harry's jumbo cock and soon it was going to be inside him. The anticipation was overwhelming. Harry and his fingers preparing him for the most breathtaking penetration he has ever had. He felt another finger pushing into him ever so tenderly. Draco has never had or will he ever have anyone as _huge_ as his future husband. He was finally going to have the man of his dreams take him, claim him as his for life. He loved him more than his own life.

He felt Harry's warm breath in his ear again."Ready sweetheart ?" Harry whispered as he licked and nibbled his earlobe. All Draco could was nod his head fervently with another whimper. Harry lined up properly and pushed slowly careful not to be greedy and push in too much, too fast. He knew he had a big cock and had to take it easy so he didn't hurt his husband to be. Harry had to exercise a lot of self control not to push all the way in, although Draco's heat was unbelievable. He slid in a little more. He leaned into Draco's ear again; "Are you okay baby?" Draco was panting in between moans.

"Yes.. Harr..ry, I'm f.fine just k.keep going." Harry complied and slithered a little more into the Slytherin's scorching heat. One final push and he was all the way home. Harry was entering never before discovered territory in Draco's hot channel. Draco has never been stretched opened that big before...ever. Never been penetrated this deep before in his life. Not even Snape's dildo was as monstrous as his Harry. Harry's cock was even bigger then the 4 fingers that were just in him. He just couldn't figure how a man of Harry's build could have such a enormous cock.. Harry's cock _should_ be the same girth as his and yet it was about 2 inches thicker and almost a full inch longer. Draco knew these things just by how that beautiful cock felt inside him. He was so glad Harry was **all his.** Draco's breath hitched as he gasped. Harry held as still as he could and whispered again.

"I hope I'm not hurting you." He nuzzled his neck that sent a shiver down Draco's spine. Oh the tingling sensation and being filled to capacity. He shivered at the thought and feeling of Harry's huge hot cock in him, it was exquisite. He loved it A delicious mixture of pleasure and pain of being stretched open bigger than he had ever been in his life to accommodate such wonderful hardness of his Harry. He wondered if he'd be able to walk afterwards. He thanked god he was a healer.

"My God Harry, you're so fucking big ! Aughh !" He threw his head back on his shoulder again. Harry kissed his throat again looking at the love bites he had already left there and smiled. Nuzzling his neck again;

"Let me know when you're ready sweetheart." Harry said lovingly. Draco wiggled his hips slightly in the warm bubbles and moaned after a few more times of doing this action, he told Harry to move. Harry pulled out slowly and pushed back in slowly and gradually increased the speed. Sudsy bubbles sloshed over the sides of the hot tub. Soon enough Harry was pounding into him hitting Draco's prostate with every thrust. Honestly how could he miss hitting his prostate with a cock that big. Draco was in pure ecstasy.

Draco clamped down around his cock bringing them immense pleasure. Both men were moaning like they never had sex before, and that was kinda sorta true. Harry had never had Draco and all his tightness. He never had anyone this tight other than a virgin and Draco was no virgin. Draco had never had anyone as huge as Harry either. So I guess you could say it was their first time in this position in each other. Harry reached around in front and took hold of Draco's dick (which was not small by any means) once more and stroked him to bliss. Draco was panted chanting Harry's name as he came. Moments later Harry moaned his lover's birth given name and his cock exploded inside the blond.

Draco was pushed against the side of the tub. Harry fell against him. His legs gave out so he hugged Draco tighter so he didn't go under. Draco must have sensed this. He took Harry's arm and pulled him to the side of the tub. Draco winced with a small hiss as Harry dislodged himself from his body unintentionally. "Come on love, I think you've had enough for one night." Draco pulled him close and they went up the steps of the hot tub. Went into their bedroom, dressed for bed and Harry was asleep within minutes after snuggling into Draco. Harry was so tired he didn't even kiss Draco good night even though he meant to. Draco smiled and kissed Harry on top of his head; "Good night my sweet. Sleep well." As he wrapped his arms around him, pulling the blanket over them. He to was fast asleep in no time. It was such a comfort to him that his Harry was safe in his arms.

DM luvs HP

In 2 months time Harry gained 35 pounds. Sirius, Remus, Harry and Draco finished restoring the Manor and garden. They set a date for their wedding ; Halloween night at midnight. Sirius said it was only fitting that two of the most powerful wizards be married and combine their magic on such a magical night for their world. This way Merlin himself could bless the wedding with all wizards luck possible not that they needed it but it certainly couldn't hurt. That was 3 months away.

By the time their wedding night was upon them, Harry had gained all his weight back and then some. Harry was 5ft 10 in and pushing a 195 pounds He had gone to his godfathers to prepare for the big night. He was standing in front of the big full length mirror bare chested with a critical eye on his gut.

"How the hell did this happen ?" He said in a low voice as he gave it a couple tender slaps. I've never been fat in my life and now look. He shook his head in disgust, then he caught sight of his tush, he shrieked in horror his godparents came running to find Harry almost in tears. Sirius put his arms around him.

"What wrong son ?" He asked with concern. With tears in his eyes. "This!" He spat as he pinched as little fat in his belly, "And this " he spat again as he slapped his round ass. "Ive never been fat before in my life and now look."

Harry no longer had a flat stomach it's true. He wasn't obese either. He did have the slightest tiniest, cutest little belly hardly noticeable _even without _a shirt and his tush... they didn't see any difference, still small but looked firm as always. Both men tried real hard not to burst out laughing knowing it would only make matters worse.

"How could he want to marry a big fat flubber worm like me ?" Shaking his head "No that's it, I'm not getting married. I won't disgrace him like that, no, no. I won't do it and all our friends are going to see big fat ugly Harry Potter standing next to sleek, elegant, gorgeous Draco Malfoy, no way in hell am I going to put him through that. I don't even know why he would stay with someone as huge as me. Just think on our wedding night I'll roll over and crush him, if I don't blow him out of bed with a fart first." he said as looked at his round tush again in a very serious tone. Again both men sincerely tried to keep a straight face at Harry's last two statements. Harry was close to tears.

Then the phone rang. "I'll get it" Remus said as he tried to stifle a giggle while almost running out of the room.

"Harry, you don't look that bad son, honest. You're _not_ fat" Sirius tried to console him.

Harry shook his head again; "Your just saying that cause you don't want a fatty like me hanging around here. I might eat you out of house and home." Just then Remus came back into the room holding the phone out Harry.

"Who is it? Harry really didn't need to ask did he? "I'm not talking to him. I'm too fat and he'll try to talk me out of it." Harry said shaking his head no arms folded over his chest. Remus put the phone back to his ear.

"Okay, I'll tell him, he said if you don't talk to him, he's coming over here." Harry frowned and huffed and took a step back growled and jerked the phone out of his hand. He hesitated a moment before putting the phone to his ear.

"What, don't try to talk me out of this Malfoy. I'm not letting you waddle your fat ass boyfriend down the aisle and have everyone gawk at us. I won't disgrace you like that." Harry said as a tear ran down his face and emotion clear in his voice.

"Harry, love, you're not fat." the voice on the other end said in a soothing tone.

Draco had noticed an a sharp increase in his eating habits over the past couple months and strange as well. Harry would put mustard on 4 eggs while he ate 3 slices of toast with hot sauce 2 cups of coffee a large glass of orange juice 6 pieces of bacon smothered in strawberry jam. He also put caramel sauce on a 12 once one inch thick steak, fresh strawberries mixed in with his mashed potatoes. Draco got so grossed out he had to leave the room when Harry sat next to him with a huge bowl of caramel/strawberry ice cream smothered in pickle relish and mustard. Apple sauce on any type of pasta and sauce. Oatmeal with horseradish and pickle relish, two bowls of it with 4 slices of toast with more hot sauce. But the strangest behavior of all was the chocolate frogs.

Draco knew Harry had a fetish type thing for chocolate frogs. So Draco had a special drawer charmed just for his favorite sweet treat. When he showed Harry the draw when he finally moved in. Harry almost fainted with delight.

"Go head Harry, open the draw." Harry complied. He saw three chocolate frogs in a row.

"Yeah so."

"So, pick one up." Draco said with a smirk. Harry picked up a frog and another one took it's place. Harry blinked, looked at Draco then scooped up all three and three more appeared to replace them. Harry stumbled back with disbelief. Draco caught his arm before he fell. "I know how much you enjoy them, so now you have and endless supply." Draco said smiling. Harry threw himself into his arms and lavished his face with kisses.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much." Harry said with joy.

"You're so welcome my sweetheart." Draco chuckled. Harry ate 2 or 3 everyday.

These past few weeks Draco hadn't seen him eat not one. When asked why. "I don't know, I'm not in the mood I guess. Do I have to have a fucking reason for everything I do?" Said in the nastiest tone possible and stormed out of the room. Draco was taken aback to say the least at the sudden outburst and change of mood. A few minutes later. Harry came back in smiling brightly and snuggled up to him on the love seat as if nothing ever happened.

"Harry is everything alright ? Are you alright ?" Draco looking at him strangely.

"Every thing's fine babe." Harry answered sweetly. That was 6 weeks ago.

Eighteen days ago Draco came in with a large bowl of Harry's favorite chocolate ice cream and sat next to him ready to share with him. Seconds later he saw Harry's face, turn stark white, gagged and bolted from the room covering his mouth. Draco found him leaning over the sink in the bathroom still pure white. Draco came in and rubbed his back., then taking Harry into his arms."Harry, are you alright ?" Harry could smell the chocolate on his breath. Pushing out of his arms barely missing him and threw up in the sink. When he was finished he said;

"The smell of chocolate makes me sick. I don't know why."

Early the next morning Draco rolled over in bed to touch his lover to find him not there. With alarm he got up grabbing his bathrobe noticing Harry's bathrobe was still there next to his which perplexed him further so he grabbed his as well and headed downstairs. He saw a dim light coming from the kitchen as he got closer he saw a naked butt sticking out of an opened refrigerator.

"Harry?" Harry stood up, jerking his head in the direction of the voice. With surprise and a wide eyed expression, cheeks bulging with food and a piece of ham hanging over his lips. Harry froze. Draco smiled.

"Are we a little hungry my dear ?" He walked closer and put Harry's bathrobe over his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm starved." was the reply. Harry swallowed before he spoke again. "You're not mad that I'm eating at 3:15 in the morning are you?" still smiling Draco shook his head.

"You should know me by now Harry, I would never deny you food anytime day or night for any reason." Draco said as he kissed his forehead. Harry ate a large sandwich and a big glass of milk. "I have noticed that you drink a lot more milk than you used to." he said.

"Well Draco, you said you wanted me to drink milk for the calcium to make my bones stronger." He smiled again at his lover.

"That was 6 months ago. I'm sure your bones are good and strong just like mine, or you wouldn't have been able to handle the pounding I gave to you earlier." Draco said smiling.

They both smiled. "Are you up for round two Mr. Malfoy ?" Harry asked in a seductively low voice and a grin as he crossed the kitchen in two strides and jerked Draco lovingly into his arms and grabbed his ass as he pushed his erection against Draco's semi. He had noticed over the months Harry had gotten a lot stronger with his grips and holds when they made love as well as his thrust. Sometimes his pounding was so powerful Draco thought Harry might break him in half and was actually a bit afraid of the force being thrust into him with Harry's penis being as big as it is. Sometimes he thanked Merlin he could still walk when Harry was through. Even though he'd have to wait a few minutes for the throbbing to stop. The only thing that would calm his fears was knowing that Harry really did love him and would **never**deliberately set out to hurt him.

"I'm always up for you my darling." Draco replied returning the grind. They made love for the next hour. Harry returned the pounding. Then passed out in each others arms. A few hours later Draco smelt something wonderful and happened to see that Harry was again not by his side. He sighed as he put on his bathrobe and again Harry's was there next to his and grabbing it as well.

Went down stairs to see Harry wearing an apron around his waist and nothing else. He was also humming. Harry made a large breakfast at 6:45 in the morning. He made French toast, eggs over easy, bacon, hash browns, biscuits, coffee, juice, sliced melon. Draco leaned against the door jam arms folded over his chest, smiling shaking his head. Harry seemed to be right at home in the kitchen. He couldn't believe Harry made all this food after his late night snack all that sex and just a few hours sleep. Draco was truly amazed.

"Expecting company?" Draco asked with a grin. Harry looked up in his direction, then smiled.

"No, just you my love. I just wanted to do something special for you that's all." Harry crossed the kitchen, took Draco in his arms ans with a lip lock kiss good morning. "Good Morning sweetheart, let's eat, I'm starving and thank you for bring down my bathrobe." Harry saw over Draco's arms.

Then 10 days ago they were sleeping in each other arms. Harry started to whimper and cry, waking Draco out of a dead sleep and before he realized what was happening, Harry had thrown up all over the two of them and their bed. "Harry, what happened ?" Draco asked as he reached for his wand to clean the mess.

"Voldemort.. He was torturing me with chocolate frogs. He...(whimper) he had me tied down (sob) and there was thousands of them all over my naked body trying to get in my mouth." He sobbed again and threw up just at the thought of it. The rest of the day Harry was mean and nasty. No matter what Draco did Harry screamed and bitched. If Draco raised his voice slightly in protest; "I hate you, you yelled at me, leave me alone." Stormed off. Harry cried for 2 hours, locked himself in one of the unused rooms for a good part of the day till Draco called him for supper. He seemed fine after that...till now. Now he has to deal with Harry thinking he's fat.

_Oh Merlin give me strength._ Draco thought.

"Don't try to placate me Malfoy, you'd say anything just to get what you want, even if it weren't true." Harry said slightly angry.

"You're right, I would say anything to get what I want but only if it _were_ true. When have I ever lied to you ?" He asked. Silence was the response.

"Exactly. You know Malfoy's always get what they want. I've told you that before. You know how long I've wanted you and how much I still want you. Your body is just the outside wrapping of what I really want. I want your heart, your love. I'm in love with the person Harry Potter, not so much the body, though it is a lovely package." Harry had tears streaming down his face. "You're only 5 pounds if that over weight and you carry it well. Do you actually think I'd let you get so fat without saying anything to you ?" Again no response. Draco could still here the tears. "Harry, sweetheart, I bet you don't have a shirt on right ?"

"Yeah so." Harry huffed the a shaky voice.

"So, go put on your dress shirt and finished getting dressed and you'll see you won't be able to see that cute little belly that I love." Harry did as his husband to be asked. To his amazement he was right. Harry put the phone up to his ear.

"You were right," he said in almost a happy tone. "how did you know ?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I've lived with you for the past 6 months. I've seen you in your good suit but the best suit I love to see you in is your birthday suite." Harry could hear the grin on his lover's face.

"You think my big belly's cute ?" Harry questioned bashfully.

"Yes I do, it's not that big honestly and if you do me the honor and walk with me down the aisle in 40 minutes, I'll show you tonight just how cute I think it really is. Alright Harry? I love you so much."

"Alright Draco, I'll be there. I promise. I love you too." Harry hung up the phone. He was beaming.

"Feel better now ?" Sirius asked pulling him close. Harry nodded.

"Thanks you guys. I don't know why I'm so emotional lately."

HP luvs DM

As Draco hung up the phone a thought crossed his mind; "Hmmm, I wonder." Draco pondered the thought but pushed it out of his mind for now. He had other things on his mind at the moment, like getting married in less than 40 minutes the door bell rang there stood his best man Blaise Zabini with Crabb and Goyle in tow. Snape was bringing up the rear with his new boyfriend.

Harry let Snape stay that way for 6 weeks in that hideous form. 1 week for every year he kept them apart. Snape said he was truly sorry and promised never to interfere with their lives again. So far he's kept his word. He even apologized to Draco for all the abuse he put him through. Snape was still family that's why he was invited. Draco could see a 180 degree change in the man for the good. Snape even started seeing someone. Dominic Slatterson. He was just a few years younger than Snape. Both seemed to be quite smitten with each other. Draco was glad to see his godfather finally found someone closer to his own age. He was very stylish and handsome for a wizard in his mid 40's. The wedding was to be held in the garden at Malfoy Manor and was decorated accordingly. Draco made sure there was no chocolate around of any kind.

"How are you holding up my son ?" Snape asked kindly. Draco answered and the pulled him aside and told him everything that was going on with Harry. Appetite increase, mood swings, throwing up at weird times for weird reasons, the bit with chocolate and now thinking he's fat.

"Sure Draco, I'll observe him, talk to him and tell you what I think. You might be right in what you think and if he is, you know what you have to do right ? You can't put it off any longer. It's what's best for all concerned." Said the Potions Master.

"Sev, if Harry is nasty towards you just let it go considering. I don't know if he's even forgiven you yet. So please be kind to him even though he may not be to you. Do it for me please ?" Draco asked. Snape nodded.

DM luvs HP

Harry arrived on time and the wedding went into full swing the ceremony started at exactly at midnight.

Soon rings were exchanged and the words you may kiss your husband were said as the kissed. A green glow emitted around the newly married couple and bright little stars and fairies encircled them. Everyone knew that it was Merlin's blessing they were looking at that surrounding couple, enhancing their magic. Everyone was in awe at the wonderful sight before them. They had always heard stories about such things but to actually witness it firsthand was something else entirely.

Somehow a reporter from the Daily Prophet got in and took pictures of the whole thing. By the time he was noticed it was too late and was running out the door.

During the reception after cutting the cake. Snape happened to be able to talk to Harry.

"Harry, how are you ?" he asked sincerely.

Harry looked at him leery "Fine thanks. Draco tells me you found yourself a mate. I'm glad for you that you can finally have some peace and joy in your life with someone to love, who will love you back. It is love right Professor or just a one off sex thing ?"

Snape could see that Harry was sincere and there was no malice. "I don't know if it love, we've only been seeing each other just over a month." Snape changed the subject.

"Harry, I just want to say congratulations to you. I know you'll make each other very happy. I must say you look stunning and healthy. You put the weight back on nicely, your skin and eyes seem to glow with your happiness." He shook Harry's hand and the warmth was almost like electrical current going through his hand as Harry smiled. Snape seemed to be bewitched by the glow of radiance from his smile his dazzling green eye, healthy glow of his skin, Snape could not look away as he continued to shake his hand. Soon Dominic and Draco had joined them and Harry and Snape let go of each others hand.

Snape looked at the couple. "Bye Professor." Harry said. Snape nodded and winked at Draco that Harry didn't catch it.

"Everyone raise your champagne glasses. Let's toast the Happy couple." Sirius said. They did. Several toast were made from several different people. Harry only let the champagne touch his lips he never swallowed. Draco saw this only because had to have his glass refilled a few times but not Harry.

"Harry my sweet, you okay, don't you like the champagne." Draco whispered nuzzling his neck.

"That's not it, I just don't feel like drinking right now, I would love to consummate our marriage tonight but if you're going to get piss ass drunk., then I'll sleep elsewhere tonight." Harry smiled and casually walked off without making a scene or drawing attention to them. Harry's words were sharp even though he didn't raise his voice. He certainly got his point across though.

Draco knew what he was talking about but he also wanted to party and enjoy himself. He deserved it for putting up with Harry's miserable moods. Then realized that Harry couldn't enjoy himself in that way and it wasn't fair to him. Neither one planned on him getting pregnant, it just happened. Then it dawned on him that Harry must know if he's not drinking. Draco found Harry alone out in the garden sitting on the marble bench. Harry sat there with his hands in his lap staring up at the full moon.

"How long have you known ?" Draco asked kindly as he sat down next to his husband.

Harry felt Draco's presence but didn't turn around. "I've suspected for the past month but denied it until that night I threw up in bed with you. The next day when you didn't see me for a few hours. I went to St. Mungo's and told them what's been happening they took some blood and minutes later they confirmed my suspicion. I was going to tell you tonight after we made love. That's my wedding present to you. I'm 9 weeks into it." Harry then turned to look at Draco. "That's why my stomach is no longer flat and as far as earlier tonight when I was freaking out about being fat. I think it was another sudden attack of hormones. I'm sorry to put you through all this crap with the mood swing and the weird eating habits and hormone...stuff." He leaned into Draco and they kissed.

"Harry if it was me that was pregnant would you act any different than how I am." Harry shook his head no."Well alright then don't worry about it."They shared another kiss. "Do you want to tell our guests our happy news ?"

Harry was grinning. "Which part, the part that I'm pregnant or the part that we're having a girl ?"

Draco grabbed him holding him tight. "Oh my god Harry a little girl?" Harry smiled and nodded. This time it was Draco who had emotion in his voice. "God Harry, I love you so much!"

"I won't mind telling our friends our news but I don't want the media to know just yet. You can do that spell to see if there's any press of any kind still here ?" Harry said.

"Sure baby, anything for my husband. Draco pulled Harry close and kissed his tenderly and deeply.

They went back inside and Draco did the spell and found 2 reporters from Witch Weekly, 3 from the Daily Prophet and 2 from the Magical Journal. Draco rounded them all up with help from Remus, Sirius and Severus. They were Apparated out. Then Draco and Harry stood in front of all their guests.

"Can I have everyones attention please? Harry and I have some news we would like to share with all of you." It was so quiet you could hear the moon glowing. Draco took Harry into his arms.

"Harry has just informed me that we're going to be parents of a baby girl, he's 9 weeks pregnant." The silence continued. Then Sirius and Remus started clapping and be for long everyone was clapping, cheering. People were coming up to them shaking their hand patting their backs, hugging them, kissing them both. Saying congratulations, well done, we're so happy for you, good luck, best wishes. It was a bit over whelming. Two hours later everyone left. They were laying in each others arms after a _heavy_ consummation session. Snuggling into each other.

"Harry ?"

"Hmm ?"

"You never did tell me why you stopped eating."

Harry hesitated for a moment. "When I thought you died with your parents. I felt my life was over to. I mean what did I have to live for, now that you were gone. I actually thought that night I laid down, when I knew I was really sick and had a high fever, I believed that I was going to see you up in heaven at any moment. That's all that mattered to me. Sure, I had the kids at the orphanage. That's why I lasted 4 years after receiving the news about you. But the nights, holidays and my birthday were hell. Finally I just gave up. I stopped caring about my health. I didn't have the nerve to take my own life. I only ate if I had to like in front of my godparents or the children or other people. I _knew_ the muggle flu was far more dangerous for wizards than muggles. So I purposely stayed to help, hoping it would take my life so I could join you. Little did I know _you_ would be the one to save me. If I knew you were alive or even a healer I would have gotten sick or hurt way before 4 years." Harry Snuggled closer.

"Remus said Sirius found you huddled in the corner of the shower water still going, your lips had turned purple."

"Really ? I don't remember getting in the shower. All I can think is maybe I woke up hot and sweaty and got in to cool off and rinse off the sweat. That's all I can think of why I got in the shower." Harry offered trying to think.

"Well anyway it doesn't matter. When I first saw you laying in that bed, I truly didn't know it was you till Sirius confirmed it. You honestly looked like a skeleton with skin. You broke my heart when I gave you a sponge bath to try to bring down the fever. But I didn't think you were so kinky either."Draco grinned. Harry raised his eye brows pulling his head back looking strangely at his husband.

"What are you talking about ?" Draco chuckled a little.

"I saw those thongs in your draw under your boxers." Harry turned four shades of red and buried his face into hubby's chest. Draco chuckled again.

"I was dating Ginny, it was right around Christmas, 5 years ago. We had sex one time, she got off I didn't. I came home and wanked twice thinking of you. Anyway pal-o-mine Ron thought he was doing me and his sister a service by getting those..those thing for me as a Christmas gift. Ginny got me some edible ones. I gave them to Sirius and Remus." Harry laughed at the memory. "Draco, you should have seen the look on their faces. Remus blushed furiously and Sirius howled with laughter. Told Ginny that Remus thought the were real underwear and washed them. She was so pissed but she got over it, anyway on New Years Eve Ginny wanted me to wear one of those thongs. All day she pestered me about wearing it. Finally 30 minutes before the New Year came in. I told her no way in hell I was wearing it. Her exact words were; 'You either put it on or we're through'

"Needless to say I brought the New Year in alone. I _never_ loved her. I really _didn't _want to have sex with her. The one time we did she forced herself on me after we were drinking and my body betrayed me and responded you her touch and mouth. She sat herself down on my hard cock that she teased. I told her I didn't want to have sex with her when I was so drunk. I begged and pleaded with her to stop. But she wouldn't listen. She laughed at me. I guess you could say she kinda raped me. I didn't think that she was that kind of girl. I never gave her the opportunity to do that to me again. You're the _only_ person that knows any of this. I never spoke of Ginny or what she did to me to anyone...till now." Harry was shaking by the end of his story.

"Oh my god Harry, I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone and no one to talk to about it.!" Draco's soothing voice made the tears fall, the ones he fought so hard to hold back, in spite how good it felt to finally let go of all the pent up anger he had stored inside for all those years. Draco held him close and petting his silky, softy hair and rubbed his back.

"No one is ever going to take advantage of you like that again sweetheart, I swear it, not while I'm alive. I promise you that. I'm sorry I had you remember such an awful memory but now maybe you can put it behind you totally and move forward with your life with me and our daughter, yeah ?" Harry picked his head up and looked at his loving husband with his face stained with tears.

"I would love nothing better than to do just that." Harry said softly. Draco kissed his tears away. He made love to his new husband slowly, showing him how much he truly loved him and it would always be that way. Harry totally believed with all his heart that he has finally found his slice of heaven.

The End.


End file.
